In A Land, Far Away
by Linkie
Summary: AU Story! Many things happen! Chapter 12 now up! It is also the last one. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE**_

A/N: I know…new story. Well this one is completely AU with all the characters of the TV show 'Higher Ground'. It is also my first fairytale. I hope it will be completely cheesy, because that's the aim! It will contain multiple chapters too!

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in future chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind (I hope I really do! Who knows?)

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt will have a part in this story later…but I can reveal why now… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother is dead since several years.

∙_SOME EXPLANATION: _(main characters' roles and places.)

**_Scott: _**He is the son of King Martin and will be King at his turn one day…only if he marries a princess chosen by his family.

**_Shelby:_** She is coming from a very poor family and is working as a maid in King Martin's castle. She is a nice and very good friend who anyone can rely on.

**_Juliet: _**Born to be a princess, the only thing she's dreaming of is living far away from her possessive mother the Queen who wants her to marry an arrogant prince called Scott.

**_Auggie: _**A good guy, poor too. He tries to survive with being a groom at the royal court of the Queen Sharon, but also with robbing rich people. He is secretly in love with Princess Juliet.

**_Daisy:_** Strange girl living as a courtesan at the Barringer's castle. Some people say she has some magical powers. She is also Countess Elaine's niece but doesn't like her at all.

**_David: _**Best friend of Prince Scott, he is also the son of the General Robert, minister of King Martin's army. He despises poor people and servants.

**_Ezra: _**Heis Scott's own servant.Pretty solitaire, he spends a lot of time alone in the woods. Some people even say he goes to talk to the trees. He is also good friends with Daisy.

**_Peter and Sophie: _**Married to each other, they live at Queen Sharon's castle. Peter is only a cooker, but Sophie is Sharon's principal councilor. They are the perfect example of a family success with people coming from different social classes.

**_Katherine Ann:_** Best friend of Princess Juliet, she is one of her company ladies. She is nice and friendly. But more important: discreet and trustworthy.

**_Countess Elaine: _**She has simple hopes: becoming the Queen by marrying King Martin. She is willing to eliminate everyone who will be in her way. And is also, the evil aunt of Daisy Lipenowski.

**_King Martin: _**Fearless King of the land, he founded all his hopes in his only son. He is completely in love with Countess Elaine who is his fiancé, soon to be wife.

**_Queen Sharon: _**Beloved queen, Sharon is leading her people alone since the death of her husband. She has two daughters with whom she is really close and has a good acquaintance with the King Martin.

**_Alive and Jess:_** They are respectively Shelby's mother and sister. Alice is a servant at King Martin's castle and is really close to her daughter. She would protect them until her death. Her husband, who is now dead, left her with serious debts towards a dishonest merchant. Jess, her, is the first person of the family to go to school.

About the other characters, I'll tell you info only when they'll be a part of this story…

**_

* * *

Chapter One: In another world, at another time…_**

It was a time when princes and princesses were forced by their parents to marry someone of the same financial condition, when maids, grooms and servants were treated like they were nothing by rich people, and when democracy didn't exist.

Prince Scott lived in this world. But, of course he was in the best side of the barrier; although sometimes, he would have thought otherwise. He knew that sooner or later, his father was going to force him to marry some random princess and make children with her. The thing was that he had another plans, another dreams…with a 'special friend' as his mother would have called her if she was still in this world. His mother…only thinking of her was hurting him more. She had been killed years before by poisoning. It had been the worst period of his life.

_

* * *

King Martin's Castle_

"Scott, couldn't you wait for me?" David Ruxton yelled at his best friend, as they were both coming back to the castle riding their horses. Prince Scott turned his bay horse around in a circle, smiling at him.

"I am sorry but we were doing a race! I am not supposed to wait for you to catch up with me."

"I know, I know…it's just that the world is unfair! You have the best stallion of the kingdom with you. I still wonder why you keep doing races with me." David complained, smiling back a bit.

"You know I love winning." Scott answered with a grin. They went in front of the stables and both jumped of their horses, and then went to give them to the grooms. "Thank you." Scott said as his own groom helped him with his coat. He gave him a handful of coins and heard David snickering behind. "What is it?"

"Nothing…" Scott looked at him not quite convinced and David sighed. "Well, I do not know what happened to you but since a while you treat your servants with more respect than you should."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked hoping David hadn't caught him with Shelby.

"I never heard someone of our condition thank a groom for doing his job."

"What is wrong with being a human, David? They have feelings too, you know?" Scott said a bit mad at his friend.

"Whatever Scott." David muttered, not wanting to exasperate the Prince more.

"Well, anyway I need a bath! I am sweating, it is disgusting. I will see you at dinner." Scott said harshly, leaving his exasperating friend.

_

* * *

Queen Sharon's Castle, at the meantime._

"Please Auggie, could you help me with this stupid horse. It must have been an ass in another life!" Juliet struggled against the troubled mare. "I don't know what's up with it lately, but it seems it is nervous."

"Maybe the Princess should think of buying a quieter horse. I'm sure I could find her a perfect one." Auggie suggested, taking the reins from Juliet's soft hands. Juliet sat down on the ground and sighed loudly. She took her gloves off and put them beside her.

"That is sweet of you dear. And please, I already told you to call me Juliet. I like it better than 'Princess'! I think it is too odd." She laughed a little and looked astonished at Auggie's actions. The horse wasn't moving anymore. It looked like it was sleeping. "How did you manage to stop him from moving? It's quite amazing!"

"Quite simple too. It just takes to calm it with a sweet and caring voice instead of screaming against it." Auggie said quickly, hoping she wouldn't take his remark badly. She laughed again, a bit embarrassed and Auggie smiled down at her. He quickly took his work back, where he had stopped it and unsaddled the horse. Juliet looked at him for a while and finally decided to leave, noticing it was already late. She got up and stood in front of him, pretty close to his body.

"Well…I have to leave now. I hope to see you soon. Bye Auggie." She leaned over and kissed his cheek just as quickly, not letting him reacting. She then turned back and ran embarrassed. Auggie smiled inside and touched his cheek when she had left the kiss. 'What a powerful dream…' He thought still smiling, right now he felt like this was the happiest day of his life. He had been dreaming of it since he was a little boy and now…it had finally happened.

_

* * *

King Martin's Castle_

Shelby quickly followed the boy she hadn't seen for almost two days. She knew they were forbidden to frequent each other because of her condition, but she didn't care. They had known each other for years now and had always been friends. She quickly understood he was going to his bedroom and followed him inside the tower, carefully looking around to be sure no one had seen her. She climbed the stairs two by two and finally reached the third floor. Just as he was about to close the door, she stopped it with her foot and met his eyes. In less than a second she crashed her mouth against his and captured his lips with a passionate kiss, pushing him inside the room and closing the door behind her with her foot. Unfortunately the prince broke the kiss too quickly and sighed. Shelby questioned him with her eyes but didn't let him explain and kissed him again, running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Shelby, you should not be here!" Scott whispered against her lips. Shelby ran her tongue against his mouth before entering it softly between his teeth. He eventually pulled away. "And you should not kiss me here!" He complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Shelby could tell he was not mad at her for being there to see him and giggled a little.

"I know…I know. But I can't help myself. Every time I see you, I need to touch you. And I missed you, so much." Scott allowed himself a small smile; he only had gone away for two days…but he also had to admit he had missed her too.

"I missed you too, my love. But we can't take risks! What if Father or Countess Elaine find out about us?"

"I'm so terribly sorry. But I heard you saying you needed a bath and well…you know. I just didn't want another woman to see your naked skin." She said gently, a seductive smile dancing on her lips.

"Shelby, the other women do not care about me or desire me like you do. You don't have to be so jealous. Because I am only yours just like your only mine, am I right?" She nodded softly and sighed.

"I suppose I own you an apology then. I'm sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position." She said a smile still visible on her face. Scott slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small kiss.

"You're completely forgiven, my love. So are you going to give me that bath?" He asked slyly smiling down at his lover.

"It will be my pleasure sir!" Shelby joked, as she began helping him taking off his horsemanship clothes.

* * *

'This isn't good.' Miss Lipenowski thought looking through her window at Prince Scott. He was with this maid again, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the girl she had seen in her crystal ball.

"Daisy! Look below, my beloved friend." Ezra yelled from outside. She opened the window and felt the cold wind hitting her face. She looked sceptically at her friend and sighed. He was standing on one knee, with a guitar in his hands.

"What are you doing again?" She said exasperated. Ezra began singing a well known love song in a childish voice (I was thinking of 'You and Me' by Lifehouse…I don't know why). It was completely out of tune and unbearable for Daisy's ears. She shook her head and closed her window. But still, the sounds of his voice crossed the pane. Daisy sighed painfully and dressed her fur coat. She just couldn't let him stand there on the public place, ridiculing himself once more. She went down the stairs and opened the door just as her aunt the Countess Elaine opened it from outside. Daisy bend down, excusing herself for being in a hurry. The Countess sighed and didn't even stop walking. She looked pretty mad and Daisy was sure King Martin had upset her again with political matters. She had heard that the King had proposed to establish a sort of small democracy but that the Countess had voted against. The two did seem to have lots of disagreements those last weeks. Daisy shook all those thoughts out of her head and walked towards Ezra who was still singing. 'Duko Yansi Opmis!' She said under her breath this magical formula coming from a very ancient dialect. The guitar disappeared from Ezra's hands and view and he instantly lost his voice. He began to stir frightened at the idea of Daisy using magic against him. Daisy smirked at him then said: "Promise me that you never will do this again, and your voice will come back." Ezra nodded fervently and Daisy said another sentence. "Hoik Fytzé Yansi!" She smirked as he gave her a thankful smile and turned back to leave. She turned around one second and looked at her friend then talked again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to intent." And then she left poor Ezra alone clicking her fingers together and disappearing just as fast as a shooting star.

_

* * *

Queen Sharon's Castle, later_

Sophie sat next to the Queen in the council room, listening carefully to her. "The King Martin and I are going to meet again next week to discuss our plan. Our kingdoms, separated, are not as powerful as they should be. The King William III owns most of the lands of the country and begins more powerful days after days. That is why we decided to organize a wedding between our children. They are now our only hopes."

"I understand Milady. The thing is that Juliet is still young to be married to the Prince Scott. Why don't you marry the King Martin yourself?"

"I would have done it if he had not already planned his own wedding with a Countess."

"Did you talk to your daughter about your choice?"

"Not yet. I wanted your advice before."

"I already told you what I thought of it. I do not think your daughter is ready for any commitment."

"She is sixteen for God's sake! I was only fourteen when I married our regretted King Gareth (Juliet's father, dead years before by natural causes)."

"I know it's not a matter of age, it's more a matter of feelings and maturity."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice anyway. And I heard Prince Scott was only seventeen and really charming. I am sure she will find him fine and they will make a cute couple."

"If you say so…" Sophie said still reluctant of the fact that she was going to lose the one she considered like her daughter.

* * *

End of First Chapter

Please R&R, good or bad reviews; they both deserve to be read. Believe me! Oh and next chapter of Regrets will be up very soon, like before the weekend!

**Linkie.**


	2. Chapter 2

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Here is the second chapter, just wrote a little while after the first one. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy this story. I bought the new Harry Potter and began reading it! It's good so far, if you want an advice: READ IT!

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in future chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt will have a part in this story later…but I can reveal why now… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother is dead since several years.

Reviews' answers:

-_Adia_: I'm glad you like this story. Could you give me the address of your S&S yahoo group when you'll post your story? I'd be interested to read it.

-_Queen of Shadows_: Thank you for reading this one too even if you don't usually read cheesy things! I hope to see more of your work soon.

-_2008ccampbell:_ Thanks for your review too! You're one of my most faithful reviewers! I hope you will like this chapter too.

-_Jean_: Thanks for your review too. I really appreciate it when anonymous reviews are posted! It means that even if you don't have an account, you still want to be a part of the site!

-_Ghostwriter:_ Glad to know you find it an interesting concept! By the way I think the same about your stories!

-_ShalBrenfan:_ Thanks for your review! You were the first to do it! I am happy you find this story good.

-_ScottandShelby4Ever_: Thank you for your very positive review. Here's more…

-_keke1:_ I am glad you reviewed the first chapter and that you changed your opinion by reading it.

_-mary-023_: Thanks for your review! I don't know if the idea is 'very special' but I'm glad you think it is! I hope to see moe of your work soon!

To all the readers, I hope I won't deceive any of you with this second chapter…

**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Dead or Safe? That is the question!_**

_King Martin's Castle_

Shelby woke up earlier than usual and quickly pulled on her dress, not bothering tying her laces from behind. She noticed her little sister and her mother were still asleep and smiled to herself. She would have to tell them about Scott one day, she knew she couldn't keep a secret from them too long. She walked across the room silently and noticed it had been raining again in the small house. She almost tripped on her sleeping cat and finally reached the door. She took her old but useful coat and opened the door. The sun wasn't even raised and already a lot of people were walking in the streets. She speeded up her pace and headed towards Scott's tower, carefully looking behind her as she entered the building. She climbed the stairs quickly and stopped for a second by the door, willingly listening Scott's soft voice when she heard him humming a sweet love song. She finally decided to make herself known and cleared her throat. Scott turned around startled to face her like a child who had been doing something he or she shouldn't have been doing, and a little embarrassed too. Shelby stood there for a second, grinning at him. He looked more handsome than usual (if that's possible!) with his formal clothes. And when he saw his lover, his face brightened; he walked towards her and took her into his strong muscled arms, swirling her around happily.

"I am glad you came to see me before my departure, my love." He kissed her lips soundly and released his grip just a little.

"I couldn't miss our meeting, not with you leaving in a little while for several days. When will you be come back?"

"Soon love, I promise." Shelby pouted at his answer and Scott's smile faded away from his face. "I won't stay away more than a week, is that okay?" He said sweetly, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for leaving so long.

"Of course it is. So, when are you leaving?"

"As soon as David comes. It means, maybe in a lifetime. I don't even know if he remembers we are going today."

"Oh…well…uh, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No! Not at all! Why would I want this?

"I…I don't know. I just suppose that you may need time to get ready to leave and say goodbye to everybody here."

"All I need is just in front of my eyes, right now." He said seductively running a hand into her gold blonde hair. Shelby leaned against his chest, breathing deeply into his shirt. He smelt so good, an original mixture of honey and mint!

"Are you going to visit the Queen Sharon while you're away?"

"Probably…why that question?"

"Nothing special, just wondering. My sister told me she had a daughter our age and was trying to find her a husband."

"And?"

"Well, if she finds you attractive enough, you might be the one for her." She said worried. Scott smiled a little at her anxiety.

"No, not a risk, do not worry. You are the only one for me." He reassured her, before leaning down to kiss her lips. They embraced, and kissed slowly and passionately for a few minutes.

_

* * *

Queen Sharon's Castle, One Week Later_

"When are we expecting the King Martin, Mother? Shouldn't he be already here?" Juliet asked the Queen Sharon as this one was reading a book in the Glass garden. This garden was simply beautiful, decorated by statues in glass; trees and flowers in colorful glass. Only the ground was made with grass. Sharon looked up and checked out her daughter's appearance.

"When did you find that dress? It is really nice." She exclaimed sharply, getting up and taking her daughter's hand to swirl her around. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Mother. But you did not answer my question." Juliet pointed as they both sat back on the glass bench.

"I am profoundly sorry my dear. He should be here in a few hours if everything goes fine." Just as the princess was about to say something else to her mother, Sophie arrived almost running. She quickly caught her breath and apologized for interrupting the two women.

"I am sorry my Ladies but King Martin just arrived. I figured out you would want to know."

"You did good Sophie." The queen assured getting up and walking towards the castle and the two others followed her way.

"King Martin!" Sharon exclaimed as she spotted him talking to a knight of her army. The King smiled hearing her voice and went to greet her. He got on one knee and softly kissed the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, my dear Queen. You look more beautiful than the last time I saw you, if that is possible." Martin said, admiring the beauty that was the woman in front of him.

"The pleasure is all mine, my friend." Sharon answered blushing a bit. They both smiled at each other and Juliet went into view. "Oh, and this is my little Princess." She said introducing her daughter.

"Saying you look stunning would not be enough, Juliet. You have grown into an amazing young lady." Martin flattered the girl, kissing her hand as well.

"Well, well…do you want a servant to show you your quarters now or later?"

"If they could just drop my things there, I'll visit later. Right now, I would rather have a conversation with you."

"It is perfectly fine. Follow me into my office. Juliet, I will see you at dinner."

Juliet watched as her mother and the King disappeared into her office and sighed. She needed to relax. She walked back outside and headed towards the stables where she knew she would find Auggie working. She didn't know what had gotten into her these last days but all she wanted was to be near him, and to talk too. She knew that if her mother found out about her spending all her free time with a groom, she would be mad and will prohibit her to see him. She had to be discreet and not letting anyone know except Katherine in who she had an absolute trust. She found Auggie with a sick horse, doing some medical treatment and waited until he was finished before making her presence known. Auggie turned around startled, dropping the empty sedative bottle on the floor.

"I am sorry Auggusto; I did not want to scare you." She apologized, kneeling on her knees and helping him collecting the glass.

"That is fine Mistress. Don't worry about it, let me do this. I wouldn't want this to hurt your precious hands."

"No it's fine; I'm not useless for once."

"You never are to me."

"Thank you. In fact, I wanted to see you and know if you wanted to go riding with me. Katherine is actually working on a dress for me and I do not have any companion."

"I don't know if I can…I mean I usually am not supposed to ride the horses."

"Well, all you will have to say in your defense is that it was my orders."

"If you say so…" Auggie went to search Juliet' horse and took another one for him. About twenty minutes later, they were ready to go.

"So, uh where are we going?"

"To the lake. The view is beautiful, you'll see." Auggie helped her climbing her horse and she found a comfortable position in riding like amazons. It was better since she had kept her dress and she wouldn't fall because she was an excellent rider.

"You are sure you're fine with that dress?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, it does not matter. It is not the first time I am riding in that sort of outfit."

"Okay then. Let's go!"

_

* * *

Queen Sharon' office, meantime_

"I know Scott, and I am not worried about him, but still…Did he even come here like he should have?"

"No, but if he really disappeared, how are we going to reunite our kingdoms? I cannot marry Juliet to someone else than him except you; and you aren't available.

"I know, I know. Listen, I give him one more week and if he doesn't come back, I will marry you. The Countess would understand our choice."

"This would be better if your son reappeared soon through. I wonder what happened to him…did you try asking sorcerers or even fairies? They could help you. We have one here, he is really good and is never wrong." Sharon proposed believing greatly in those things. But Martin hadn't the same opinion; he couldn't bring himself to believe of the magical universe. His wife, Susan had believed in all of this and was seeing a clairvoyant every week. This one was supposed to forecast the future, and yet she still had been killed.

"I don't think this would help much, to tell you the truth…in fact I was rather thinking of sending some men in the forest to try and find him. I seriously believe it would be more efficient."

"As you want, my friend. I'll pray for his well being then. And if I have any news, I'll send you a message instantly, do not worry." She reassured him, patting his arm softly.

* * *

_Queen Sharon's Territories, The Lake_

"You were right about this one, it is absolutely gorgeous." Auggie stated looking at the girl who was now lying in his arms. "But not as gorgeous as you are." He added softly, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him for complimenting her. They had been riding for almost two hours before reaching the lake. Auggie had never had an afternoon so amazing. Juliet and he were closer than before and he was sure she had enjoyed her time as much as he had. Juliet looked up at him and sighed happily, wrapping an arm around his neck, softly tickling the back of it. Auggie laughed a little and Juliet giggled, knowing she had found a sensitive point. They held a deep gaze and the laugher finally faded. Juliet slowly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and Auggie tensed, and then closed his eyes.

"The time I spent with you was the best ever. Thank you." She said sweetly wrapping her other arm tighter around his neck. Auggie re-opened his eyes, only to find their lips centimeters apart. Juliet's lips inched closer and started kissing his slowly. Auggie's reaction was shock but he let her doing and finally allowed himself to respond to her kiss which had begun more passionate. They kissed constantly for a very long time before Juliet realized it was almost nightfall. She broke the kiss and smiled down at Auggie. "We should come back to the castle. It is getting dark. And you know how is my mother…I did not even tell her I was going for a ride! I did not tell anybody to be honest."

"Okay. I will tell her this is my fault. Like that she won't punish you."

"No! She would blame you! I'll tell her the truth…that I asked you to come because my maid was already busy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." She kissed his lips again and got up. "Let's go!" She took his hand and helped him getting up.

"I love spending time with you."

"Me too Auggusto." She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Me too…"

_

* * *

King Martin's castle, A Week Later_

It had been almost two weeks since Scott left his father's castle and nobody had had news about him, David or Ezra. Some rumors were slowly coming around but Shelby hadn't heard any of them. One day as she was washing the floors of the castle's ballroom, Miss Lipenowski decided to pay her a little visit, seeing as she was bored and needed some entertainment.

"Someone told me your sweet lover had been injured in a brawl against some rubbers. Some people even say he is dead…" Daisy said in a low and disquieting voice from behind. She could not help but disturbing Shelby when this one was working. But it wasn't because she didn't like her; it was because she loved keeping her company.

"What are you talking about Witch?" Shelby asked worried, putting her broom against the wall and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Do not worry; it is only a rumour…through…"

"What? Tell me." Shelby pleaded looking her in the eye. She noticed her eyes were almost black and it scarred her a little.

"Someone found this thing in the woods. I know you recognize it, don't you?" She said hanging Scott's chain in front of Shelby's eyes.

"What are you doing with it! Gimme that!" Shelby demanded tears flowing through her crystal blue eyes. Miss Lipenowski smiled sickly and handed her the gold chain.

"Please, tell me the truth, he is not dead, isn't he?"

"How would I know?" She said with a smirk.

"I know you can see it if you use your powers."

"I am sorry but this is all crap, you know it. I never was a wizard; everybody in this land can tell you that."

"Please…what can I do to change your opinion? How much money do you want for reading into your crystal ball?" Shelby asked reaching for her pockets, trying to find some coins.

"Money…that's all you have on your mind…I told you, no need to use magical help."

"How then?" Shelby finally said, completely desperate.

"Use your heart, and you'll find the truth."

"What?"

"If you are truly in love just like you seem to be, your hearts are beating as one. It is only a matter of feelings." Shelby looked up at her not convinced.

"This is all lies!" She said in a last attempt to hide the truth about their relationship.

"What? You are not in love with the prince? Don't lie, I saw you two together more than once." Shelby just nodded her head, closing her eyes finally admitting the love they shared to Daisy.

"Try it at least. You have nothing to lose, except your precious working time." Miss Lipenowski said with a sly smile before turning around to leave. "Oh and about his chain: no need to worry, I only found this in his room. I just wanted to be sure about your feelings for him." Shelby shook her head bitterly at her and began working again, worrying about nothing else but her lover.

* * *

_King Martin's Office, meantime_

"Martin, what are you talking about? You can't do that without the permission of the other members of the Council."

"And what am I supposed to do? This is that or letting my kingdom go. You would not want that, would you?"

"Of course not. But what about our wedding? If you marry the Queen, we will never be together. Do not forget it."

"I already thought of everything. If my son does not reappear in two weeks, I will do it. End of the discussion."

"As you want, sir. But do not forget that if you are doing it, I will try everything that is in my power to stop this stupid commitment." She threatened, narrowing her eyes at him for the second time this evening. Martin sighed and took her hand in his.

"I am sorry Elaine. You know how much I love you. But what can we do except that? If I leave the things like they are actually, it won't be long until the King William III takes both our kingdoms. My army isn't strong enough to fight back against William. Everybody in this kingdom knows it."

"I know that Martin. But did you think about me? What is going to happen to me if you marry the Queen? I won't have a place neither in your life, nor in the Council. We both know that she would take my place."

"I won't let her pushing you aside, I promise you."

'_You better dear!' _Elaine thought to herself, fuming inside. If Scott didn't reappear soon she would have to do something and quick.

* * *

End of chapter!

Please R&R this chapter!

Next one will be up soon…I hope

You will find out what happened to Scott and David among other things.


	3. Chapter 3

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Here is the third chapter of my fairytale. Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy this story.

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in future chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt will have a part in this story but not before long…but I can reveal why now… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was killed several years ago.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews answers: First of all, thanks to all the reviewers: Emer, Jean, Queen of Shadows, Ghostwriter, ShalBrenfan, Mary-023, 2008ccampbell! I'm glad to see you liked my previous chapter! **_

_**Special thank to Emer! Review greatly appreciated! **_

_**Queen of Shadows: I perfectly understand your point…I don't like it too when I hear people calling their boyfriend (or girlfriend!) 'my love'…it's kinda annoying! **_

_**Jean: In response to your question**_'I thought Scott was going with his dad to visit Jules and her mother_', **In fact,** **Martin was supposed to join Scott later because he had work to do before. **__**Sorry, I forgot to tell... **_

_**Ghostwriter: Yeah, well…I'm glad you liked my idea of making Juliet's mother different from the show…about Elaine, yes she's evil, but all above a social climber...she wants to be a queen! **_

_**Mary-O23: Don't worry; he isn't dead…how my story would work without him? He's one of the main characters! **_

_**ShalBrenfan: Thanks have an excellent summer too! **_

_**2008ccampbell: Looks like you're going to find out what happened to him… **_

**_

* * *

_**

∆**This Part is rated M‼**

**_Chapter Three: Lost In The Woods_**

"Do you know where we are David?"

"Uh, uh. I really do not see where we could be. Any suggestions boy?" He asked Ezra who was sitting by his side, making dinner.

"I'd appreciate if you called me Ezra. It may be our last few days if someone doesn't find us soon."

"Please do not remind me Freak."

"You think that because you're rich, you can treat me like shit!" Ezra exclaimed becoming annoyed by David's little attitude Scott didn't say nothing but he was also tired of him.

"Excuse me?"

"You perfectly heard me jerk. I'm not your slave." Ezra muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Stop it you two!" Scott interjected finally; he couldn't support their fights anymore. They had done this all days since they had left the castle.

"Sorry bud! I just cannot take it anymore! What if nobody finds us?"

"Why are you so pessimistic? We are not going to die." Scott said confidently.

"Oh, how can you be so sure?"

"I just know it, okay? I am positive my father will send someone for us."

_2 days later_

"I am so tired!" David complained. "And bored. Could you not find us a distraction Ezra?"

"Yeah, like what? Leapfrog?"

"Very funny. What about truth game? Since we are all going to die, we owe each other the truth."

"Okay, deal." Ezra said shrugging. "You begin with a question for Scott."

"Okay, uh…" David leaned back against the tree and stroked his chin trying to find a good question. "Are you still a virgin?" Scott's face reddened and he shook his head no. "Oh, my why did you not tell me?"

"You said one question." Scott pointed smiling nervously. "My turn. Ezra, do you like Miss Lipenowski?" Ezra looked down at his feet blushing strongly and nodded. David just grinned at him, thinking he would never have a chance to date her.

"Okay David. Who are you going with for the next ball? I mean, if you have someone…" Ezra teased, knowing well David always had difficulties to find a partner. He was a mediocre dancer. Scott laughed at Ezra comment, knowing that David hadn't find someone yet.

"Ah, ah! Be careful, I am laughing too hard, it could be dangerous for my heart." David said glaring at them. "And no, I asked nobody. But I might be asking Daisy if we ever come back home." He smirked at Ezra and continued. "Scott, your turn. Who is the girl you are sleeping with? You know the one you were with the morning we left."

"What are you talking about?" Scott said innocently. He was sure they had been careful. How could David be aware of this liaison?

"You told her you loved her. I heard your conversation, but I didn't see her face. Who is she for God's sake?" David asked impatiently. This game was beginning good, very good…

"I do not want to talk about this." Scott said quietly.

"Why not? If you are in love…"

"I just can't. She is not exactly of the same condition. She means nothing great, believe me." Scott lied but neither David nor Ezra bought this.

"Okay, I cannot force you into telling us." David said nicely. He was thinking inside that he would have to follow Scott everywhere but discretely if he wanted to know about the girl; of course they had to be found before…

"I still can't believe we lost ourselves in the forest…" Ezra said sadly. "If only the rubbers had not taken our compass…"

"Yes, or if David had not broken his…" Scott teased smiling up at his best friend. Suddenly they heard a noise. Scott quickly got on his feet and his hand found his sword very fast too. He brandished his arm in front of himself and hid behind a tree, David and Ezra kneeling at his feet. "Do not move an inch." Scott ordered, taking a step ahead. He was about to hit the stranger when this one revealed his face to him. It was the General Malone himself. Scott sighed in relief and laughed quietly at him, dropping his arm.

"It was about time…" David muttered under his breath. Ezra shook his head at him and got up smiling happily.

* * *

"I heard Sharon's army found our little son in the queen's forest, near the castle? They wrote he did not even know he was in her territories." Elaine asked his fiancé as she entered the Council room. Martin looked up astonished at her statement.

"They did?"

"Yes dear and … he is perfectly fine."

"That is fantastic! Where is he now? Still at the queen's castle?"

"No, he left almost as soon as he was there. I guess all he wanted was to find his family back."

"So he did not see the princess Juliet?"

"I do not know. I suppose not but really I do not think you should worry about it. At least not now…"

"You are right."

"Now…I was thinking of something…What would you say about organizing a surprise party in our son's honor? Do you think he would be pleased?"

"I suppose yes."

"Perfect! Then it is settled! I will invite every lady and miss of the castle! It will be fun!" She said excited. Martin just laughed at her enthusiasm and got up from his chair. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He grinned down at her and Elaine questioned him with her eyes. "What is it, my sweet love?"

"I cannot wait until we are married. All those nights without you…it is unbearable for me to be apart from you."

"I know that feeling well. But soon, we will be able to live our fantasies together." She said slyly, getting on tiptoed. "I love you Martin." She said before kissing him softly. They kissed for a while then Martin broke it off.

"I love you too Elaine. More than life itself." He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed happily. Her body scent was intoxicating.

* * *

"I see someone is working hard." Scott stated, leaning against the wall, looking at her as she was working. He had been there since several minutes but hadn't made his presence known until then. He so loved watching her when she didn't know he was.

"Scott!" She dropped her basket of dirty linen and ran towards him to hug him tightly almost knocking him over.

"Good afternoon my love. Did you miss me?" He said with an adorable smirk. Shelby punched his arm angry against what he had just said. She had been worrying sick and he was saying this like his absence had been a funny thing! "I am sorry if I scared you a little." He finally said, noticing she was mad at his question. Shelby wrapped her arms around him once again.

"I was so worried! I heard Miss Lipenowski telling you got caught into a brawl and were dead. What happened?" She sobbed into his chest, the sweat running through her hair. He ran his hands up and down her back, comforting her.

"David and I were both hunting, just as usual, and some brigands tried to rub our money. Thankfully to Ezra who had kept my rifle with him, nobody of us was shot or seriously injured." Scott wiped the dry tears away from her face. Shelby looked up at him and smiled happily. "And then, we lost ourselves in the forest because David broke his compass and mine had been robbed. It took us almost two weeks to find Queen Sharon's castle.

"I am so glad you are alright, but I knew you were not dead deep inside. I could feel it in my heart." She admitted kissing his neck softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered against his soft skin.

"I do not know what I would do without you either." He slowly pulled away a little to give her a kiss on her seductive lips. "I am sorry but I cannot stay too long, I have to report everything to Father and the General Ruxton." He said sadly.

"It is okay; I have to finish the laundry anyway."

"So, are we going to meet later?" She nodded smiling again, and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"Meet me behind the stables after dinner. I will wait for you if you want?" He nodded smiling down at the beautiful girl who was wrapped in his arms.

"That is perfect. I love you Shelby Merrick."

"I love you too Scott Barringer." They kissed again quickly and Scott left in a hurry as he heard commotion not far away.

* * *

"General Ruxton." Scott acknowledged, sitting on a chair in front of him.

"Scott. I am glad to see you are alright." The general kindly said.

"Yes, you can thank the General Malone."

"I will."

"Where is my father?"

"He should be here in a few."

"Okay."

"Where is my son?"

"David? He left to see Miss Lipenowski, I think."

"What? Are they an item?"

"No, not at all…to tell you the truth, I think Daisy hates him."

"Hate? Why that?"

"She finds him arrogant and pretentious and scornful, too."

"Well, we all know he is sometimes. But why is he still insisting?"

"He probably likes her." Scott said shrugging.

"And what about you? Any female companion?" Scott blushed and looked down shyly. Just as he was about to answer the question, his father entered the room, smiling happily.

"Ah, my son!" He quickly took Scott into a hug almost choking his life out by his squeezing. "I am so glad you're alive and fine."

"Thank you Father." Scott chucked a little at the king and sighed.

"So, tell me quickly what happened to you."

"We just were attacked by rubbers, nothing big to tell you the truth. And then we lost ourselves in the deep forest."

"Are the others fine?"

"Yes. Ezra only got injured at the left arm, but nothing big. And David is perfectly fine even if he is complaining about his hunger." Scott said with good humor. He heard the General Ruxton snickering behind him.

"That's great. Did you see the queen when her army finally found you?"

"Yes, very quickly. Why?"

"Well, she was supposed to introduce her daughter to you. I guess we will do it the next time there is a meeting between our two kingdoms."

"Why should I meet her daughter?" Scott asked puzzled. Could Shelby have been right the other day when she was saying the Queen needed to find her daughter a husband?

"You do not have to worry about that right now…we will discuss it later. Come with me, Elaine and I have a surprise for you." Martin announced with a small smile.

* * *

And what a surprise for Scott! He was supposed to do something more enjoyable than having a conversation with this freak.

The ballroom was filled with beautiful ladies and younger ones, just as gorgeous. But all Scott's mind could think about was that a girl, his special friend was probably already waiting for him outside. He finally freed himself of Miss Jaclyn when she went to the restroom and carefully left the room. He speeded his pace and finally arrived at the stables a few minutes after. "Shelby!" He whispered in the cold dark night. No response. "Love?"

"Here, my sweetheart!" She said gently, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "You're late." Scott turned around in her arms and kissed her hungrily. Shelby moaned into his mouth and led them towards an empty horse-box. She pulled away for air and looked him in the eye. "I want you Scott." She said and placed a hand on his cheek, softly stoking it. Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby's slim figure, bringing her even closer to his body. "I love you." She whispered and kissed him passionately. Scott removed one hand from Shelby's waist and placed it gently on her cheek, slowly stroking it.

"I love you too, my angel." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Scott pinned her against a wall and began exploring her soft neck with his mouth as his hands went down to her legs. Shelby moaned with pleasure as Scott started caressing her inner thighs under her dress, at the same time as their bodies began rubbing against each other. She slowly undid the top of his suit with her little working hands as he pulled off her panties. He looked down at her with a sly smile and she bit her lip just staring at his handsome face. After about ten seconds, she felt his hardness scraping past her own skin. She smiled sheepishly and he grinned at her, his fingers finding her wetness between her legs. Shelby bit her bottom lip excited, and threw her head backwards against the wall. The pleasure was too big to be held and a scream escaped from her mouth as she gave herself completely to Scott, totally forgetting the world around them.

Scott's hardness got even bigger if that was possible. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to be inside of her and feel her body moving between his possessive hands. He reached down for his pants but Shelby had already got to it. He looked up at her surprised and she smiled seductively. "Let me take care of those." She slid his pants down with one of her legs. It took her a while but finally it was off. A content sigh escaped from her lips and she looked up at Scott satisfied. He slowly started to kiss her again, sliding up his right hand to rub the side of her stomach. He went a little higher to take off her dress by her neck, brushing her breasts softly as he passed by them. Shelby moaned again, and helped him pulling of her itchy dress. He slowly went inside of her and tightened his grip, as he went deeper, wanting to make one being with her. Shelby clutched at him for dear life, kissing his shoulder, then his neck, then his chest. She was so marvelled by the pleasure that he was giving her at this moment that she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him with her. Scott moved them the best he could and laid Shelby on the straw, ever so gently in order not to hurt her head. They continued on making love for about a half an hour full of ecstatic love. Finally, they both came to the orgasm, almost at the same time. He then laid his head on her chest, softly tickling her tummy with his fingers as they breathed heavily, finally relaxing in each other's arms. He looked at her with his penetrating blue eyes and kissed her deeply, showing her all the love he had inside of his heart. She cupped his face with her hands and gave a little chuckle.

"I really needed that. I missed you so much." she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Scott laughed a little wrapping her in a hug.

"You were not the only one Shelby. I love you, more than anything in the world. I promise you that I will never leave you again."

"Scott, you know you're my everything. I don't need your promises to know that you'll always be there for me. I am so glad you're alive…and healthy." She said with a little chuckle, hinting at their previous making love.

"I'll thank God for that." He kidded, smiling slyly as the face she made a she heard his last comment. Scott untangled their legs and unwrap his arms from around her waist pulling away from her comforting warm body. He sat up and sighed. "I should get back to the party. Father will notice I'm gone and be mad otherwise."

"I understand." Shelby said weakly smiling up at him, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. Scott noticed immediately and felt guilty. "I know it is always the same, I can't help but feel like this." She apologized quietly. Scott shook his head sadly, putting his pants at the same time.

"I am sorry. But I promise you that the next time I will stay way longer with you."

"You promise?" Scott nodded smiling a little.

"I love you." He bent down and kissed her forehead, pushing some stands out of her sweaty face. "You should not stay here in the cold wind. Go back home and come seeing me tomorrow in the morning?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it in the world!"

"I will miss you tonight."

"I already miss you." Shelby said sadly getting up and collecting her clothes back. "I love you Scott, don't forget that."

"I won't." He said simply with a small smile. He quickly straightened his clothes which were particularly in disarray then left in a hurry.

* * *

"Scott! Where were you my friend?" David asked drunkenly. He probably had been drinking all night and was pretty wasted.

"Uh, I was outside, taking some air." Scott said smiling dazedly, thinking of what had happened a few minutes before.

"Oh. Was she that good?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair embarrassed.

"Oh, you know? The maid…what's her name already? Oh yes! S-H-E-L-B-Y ummm…" He said moaning like Scott had done when he had said her name earlier.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do not lie, I saw you two! Ah, passionate making love! I would have never thought that you could be that highly efficient. "

"Shut up."

"By the way, she has a nice moaning voice too."

"I said stop!"

"Nice golden blond hair, nice legs, nice breasts, nice ey-" Scott grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall, his anger getting the upper hand.

"You shut up before I make you. And do not think I am not serious."

"Understood."

"Good. Now, if you tell anyone…"

"I won't!"

"I hope so."

"Son! What are you doing?" Martin asked slightly alarmed as he came to the balcony where his son and David were. "Let him go!" Scott obeyed and lowered his head ashamed his father had seen him.

"I am sorry Father."

"What happened?"

"Oh, just a disagreement. Nothing serious." David said quickly, hoping the king would buy it. He really didn't want to make his best friend in a bad position.

"Well. You two come inside. I have an announcement to make."

"Okay. We are going." Scott said and his father disappeared inside. "Thank you." A grateful Scott said to David.

"Yeah…you owe me big." He patted his shoulder and they both entered the ballroom smiling.

* * *

So how was it? Please R&R!

Next: What announcement Martin made and more of A&J and S&S stuff...


	4. Chapter 4

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Here is the forth chapter of my fairytale. Enjoy!

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in future chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is finally appearing in this chapter… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was killed several years ago.

---

Reviews answers

Thanks to everybody for the reviews! I am happy to see my story has so much success!

**Mary-023**: Thanks for your nice review! I'm glad you think I'm a good author. I know that I'm still making lots of grammatical or orthographical errors; but I try my best! I hope to see more of your stories soon. I particularly like your new one: During the Summer. I think that is a very good idea!

**FrostySnake**: Here, you have Martin's announcement! I love A&J too! But my favourite couple will always stay S&S! They're so cute!

**Emer**: I don't think David will be that mean towards Scott. Yes, he is a jerk, but Scott is his best friend…the only thing that could make him tell was letting it slip without realising. Let's hoping he will be careful.

**Queen of Shadows**: Yes that's this announcement! Martin could have done it in private before, don't you think? It would have been wiser. I guess he's not wise enough.

**Jean**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the scene between S I did my best! I think there is a problem with your reviews! They're always sent in double…at first I thought I was seeing the same mail when I read it on my address…I almost believed I was crazy!

**2008ccampbell**: No! Everyone will not know! David can't tell a thing! Martin would not accept his son being in love with trash! And David won't repeat or he's dead! Scott wouldn't forgive him, even if he's his best friend!

**ShalBrenfan**: I'm glad you think that's sweet and romantic; and amazing! And don't worry I'm having as much fun as I can have! Thank you for saying my work is excellent…I don't think I deserve it but if you think so…that's the best compliment you could write me!

**Ghostwriter**: Here's more! You see, you could wait finally! Are you going to write another fanfic about Higher Ground? Because I really liked your last one '_Silent Signals_'…

* * *

**_Chapter Four: A Promise You Can't Keep_**

Scott was standing next to his father sitting at the throne, waiting for him to announce his wedding with Elaine. Little things did he know Martin hadn't any intention to announce his own engagement at all.

"People of Horizon (I couldn't find anything better!), I am here to announce you a big new of an engagement between two fabulous people: my beloved son Scott and the Princess Juliet from Agnes." At that, Scott mouth dropped open, while David began giggling uncontrollably. Scott kicked him hard on the foot, but discreetly all the same. _I can't believe it! It has to be a nightmare! Please, wake up!_ Scott thought to himself…what was he going to do now? He absently heard Martin continuing talking but his mind was wandering far away. "And the reasons are multiple. The most important is that nowadays, the security of the castle against the King William III isn't powerful enough. That is the only solution. I am sorry for all the ladies who were hoping on marrying my son." Martin explained and apologized. Some people muttered and whispered to each other and Martin dismissed them after a while. He needed to have a last talk with his son, who seemed surpassed by the events.

Scott sat in Martin's office, waiting for him to come back. It has to be another solution…it has to. He thought, his mind coming back to Shelby. How was he even going to announce the news to her? He had promised not to ever hurt her and leave her. "Scott, I know this has to be shocking news. Believe me, if we had another solution, I will do it without thinking twice."

"Why don't you marry the Queen then?" Scott asked, trying his best not to show his dissatisfaction.

"Because my wedding with Elaine is already settled and it's better because you are young."

"I don't want this engagement Father."

"I know Scott. I am sorry."

"And what I'm supposed to do? Live with a woman I don't love for the rest of my life just because my father is unable to lead his people without losing lands!" Scott couldn't control his emotions anymore. He got up and faced his father, mad.

"Scott; that is enough. I will not tolerate this language! And I am sure that once you will see her, you will fall for her. She is really beautiful…you should feel lucky instead of complaining." Martin tried to calm him and it did work a bit. He sat back and sighed, leaning against the seat.

"I do not love her Father." Scott declared harshly. "I will never do."

"You do not know what love is at your age."

"Like hell, I don't!" He snapped getting up and living the office in a fury. He was sure not going to have a good night sleep.

* * *

"Auggie, Auggie, wait!" Juliet yelled as she saw he was about to leave the stables to go back home. He turned around and waited for her to catch him.

"Good evening Mistress." He said cheerfully, bending down in front of her. Juliet giggled and took his face between her hands to give him a kiss.

"I do not think 'Mistress' is really appropriate when you know you already kissed me. A lady does not kiss a gentleman."

"I am not a gentleman; I'm a servant…so I can call you all I want."

"No, because you are **my** servant. You are supposed to obey me." She pointed with a small smile.

"You know I'll do anything for you."

"Yes, I know." She paused smiling up at him and took his hand. "Come with me, I have something very important I should tell you." Auggie nodded and followed his lover. They walked towards the bench Juliet had spotted and sat down, next to each other.

"I am leaving tomorrow for Horizon."

"Horizon? You mean King Martin's castle?"

"Yes. My mother wants me to meet the son of the King. They apparently decided to marry me to him."

"Oh?" A frown crossed Auggie's face and Juliet noticed it quickly.

"Do not worry, It will never happen, I won't let it happen."

"But how?"

"First of all, you are going to accompany me. I do not want to be apart from you that long."

"How long?"

"Several weeks."

"What did you tell your mother the Queen?"

"I told her the truth: that you were the best rider I knew and that you will help me if I had a concern."

"Why does your mother want you to marry this Prince? I heard he was ugly, not really nice, and pretentious, haughty…everything a gentleman of his condition shouldn't…" Auggie said disgusted. Juliet made a face and laughed at him.

"Do not worry about his appearance. I am sure I will not fall in love with him. You are way better."

"How could you know? Maybe he is the love of your life?"

"I already found the love of my life Auggie."

"And who might it be?"

"You stupid!"

"So…when are we going on vacation together?"

"First of all, we will not be alone. Kat and two guards will be here to assure my security."

"Oh…" He said slightly disappointed. He would have liked to be alone with her. It was hard enough to come from different conditions.

"So, we are going tomorrow already. Be ready at seven sharp. I will send someone to take you."

"Okay then." Auggie looked at the sun and sighed. "I should go now…my parents are probably waiting for me to diner."

"Alright. Good evening." She gave him the sweetest kiss she could give and left discreetly.

* * *

"Shelby, I have something I need to tell you." Scott began, looking down guilty at the sheets of his bed, tugging them nervously.

"What is it? What did you do again?" She said with a slight chuckle. She had her back to him and was hanging her coat on the wall so she didn't see his face.

"There is this ball next week. Father wants to introduce Elaine to everybody who lives in the kingdom." She turned around and went to sit down beside him.

"Yes?" Shelby said, not quite seeing the harm in that.

"And he also wants to introduce a fiancé for me." He whispered, hoping it wouldn't hurt her too much. But he knew better…

"Oh…"

"I do not know what to expect from this girl. Father wants me to marry her apparently."

"Scott, if you want, we can stop seeing each other for a while?" She suggested softly, biting her lip.

"What? That is completely out of the question!"

"Scott, listen to me. You father will not leave you alone before you accept marrying the woman. It will be impossible for us to be together, and you will spend all your time with your fiancé. You know we can't continue like that." She explained softly, nervously playing with a strand of her hair.

"I do not even want to envisage the possibility of losing you. I would not be able to live my life without you by my side." Shelby turned around slowly, being careful of not looking him in the eye. She knew she would not be able to resist if she met his gaze.

"Scott, please…do not make this harder than it already is for me. Please." She whispered pleadingly, taking both his hands. "Today was our last time together. I am sorry."

"Shelby, you can not do that! I love you!" He protested, pulling his hands away from her sweet grip.

"I know Scott…I do too…but we both knew we would not be always together from then on our relationship began." She bit her lip nervously again, and sighed closing her eyes as she felt her eyes watering.

"No. I will talk to Father. If he loves me, he will not let it happen."

"Scott…please don't do that! He will just send my family far away from here!"

"No, he will not. I will not let him do this, I promise."

"Do not make promises you can not keep Scott." She said simply, fixing her coil of hair and leaving the bedroom discreetly, completely forgetting her coat.

* * *

"Our Highness, the Queen Sharon and her daughter the Princess Juliet!" Martin announced as Sharon and Juliet walked graciously inside the room, feeling all the strangers' eyes on them. Of course they both were used to those introductions and conformities and civilities. His son wasn't there yet, whereas he had sent him a message of appointment in the morning. He hoped he will arrive soon…because if he didn't he would have a lot of problems. He looked behind him when he heard footsteps coming closer: that was him, finally. _Always fashionably late_, Martin thought smiling inside.

"I am so sorry to be late, sir." Scott apologized with a small smile. He noticed the Queen and her daughter and bent down, first taking Sharon's hand and kissing its knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, your Highness."

"The pleasure is all mine my dear." She said with a small laugh. Martin stepped between them to introduce Juliet to his son.

"Scott, this is Princess Juliet. I believe you never saw her?" Scott only nodded, showing any feelings. She will be your companion for the ball of tonight." The Princess looked at Scott with sadness in her eyes and knelt down in front of him.

"It is an honor, Prince." Scott took her hand in his and kissed the top slightly.

"I am truthfully happy to finally see you in person my dear." Scott said in a gentleman manner.

Martin seemed pleased by his son's behavior and decided to leave them both alone. "If you will excuse us, the Queen and I have to retire in my own areas, we will see you later. Scott, why don't you make the Princess the tour of the castle, I am pretty sure she would like to see a little more of our proprieties.

"Yes, sir." Scott obeyed, offering his arm to Juliet, who took it gratefully. He led her outside, not even saying a world. Juliet quickly understood he did not want this commitment, just as much as she did not.

"I know you are not pleased with all of this. To tell you the truth, I am not either. I would prefer to live my life like I desire to." She explained, looking over at him. She noticed he was no longer listening to her and followed his eyes. He was looking at a blonde girl who seemed to be a maid. She sighed, they were pretty alike apparently. Scott turned his attention back to her as the girl disappeared into a small depraved house.

"I am sorry. What were you saying?" Juliet could not help but chuckling.

"I think we should try everything to stop our parents from marrying us together."

"Oh, and what could we do about it?" Scott asked curious to know her opinion.

"I do not know, but we will find something, do not worry." She gave him a smile and continued. "So, tell me more about your relationship with the maid, I will not tell anyone." Scott blushed a bit and smiled at her dreamily.

"She is the most wonderful girl I had ever known. She is nice and caring, and is willing to do anything to help a friend. We have been frequenting each other for about a year now, but I know her since we are eight. Sadly, she stopped our relationship when she learned about you coming to be married to me. You see, she does not want me to deal with her when I have another person to deal with."

"The thing is that she is not a problem to deal with for you, is she?"

"Yes. Why do you so understand?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Well, I have the similar story with my groom. We love each other but his family is very poor and Mother would never allow me to marry him. She does not even know he exists."

"I see…I am glad we have the same opinion. But please, do not say any of this to anyone. We are still in the secret."

"Do not worry. I promise I will not tell. I am not that stupid"

"Thank you." He said with a chuckle. They smiled at each other and began walking again, as Scott finished giving her 'the turn'.

* * *

Shelby noticed Scott walking with this princess and looking into her direction. That girl, she was stunningly beautiful. She could never compete with her for Scott's love; she had no chance. She ignored his stare and entered the house without sending another glance behind her. She sat at the table not even noticing her little sister sitting in front of her. She brought her hands to her face and closed her eyes, doing everything to blot out the images of Scott and this princess.

"Are you okay Shelby?" Alice asked seeing at once something wasn't right with her oldest daughter.

"I am fine. I was lost in my thoughts, for a moment, that's all." She assured, turning her eyes up to her little sister with a thoughtful smile as she finally saw her sitting at the table, too.

"You look disturbed, Shelby. What is bothering you?"

"I was just thinking about something not really important. Don't worry about me; I'm as fine as I can be."

"You wanna see what I did at school today?" Jess asked smiling up at her sister, trying to cheer her up a bit. Shelby smiled weakly back at her but shook her head 'no'.

"Not now…I still have a lot of things to do at the castle. Don't wait for me at dinner, I'll probably be late." She said to her mother and sister. She took her coat with her and exited to house just as quickly as she had come in a few minutes before.

Some time later, someone knocked at the door as Alice was about to dress the table. She put the dishes on the counter and went to open the door. Walt Blaine, an old friend of her husband was waiting in front of the house, humming quietly. "Good evening Alice! What a nice day it was, wasn't it?"

"Walt! That's a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to have some news of you and your little daughters."

"Come on in, I'll add a dish for dinner, if you want?"

"That'll be my pleasure." Walt said following her inside. He took of his hat and coat and put them on the nearest chair. "Is that the little Jess?" Jess smiled shyly and went to see if everything was doing fine in the kitchen. "She's grown, since the last time I saw her. Where is your oldest?"

"Working. So what are you doing here, inside the castle?"

"Some clients own me debts and I'm kinda doing the 'big turn'. Talking about that, did John talk to you about his owns before he died?"

"No, John had debts?" She asked immensely surprised. How come her husband had never talked to her about those?

"Yeah; and since he's dead, they're now yours…"

"How much?"

"Ten thousands. Now, I know you don't have the money."

"Yeah, with Jess going to school and the house to pay…"

"I understand. Look, I have a deal for you."

"What exactly have you in mind?"

"Give me one of your daughters to marry. I'm kinda lonely and I need distraction; and children too."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you well?" She asked indignantly. There was no way she was going to leave her daughter to this man.

"Perfectly. I give you three days. If you don't find the money, I'll take your oldest. Is that clear?" Walt closed the little gap there was between them, looking at her with a fierce look that scared Alice. She nodded fearfully as he pulled out a knife and brought it in front of her. "And don't think I'm joking…I don't like wasting my time." With that last sentence, he got up smiling sickly and pulled back his clothes. "Have a nice evening, Alice." He closed the door winking at her and left humming again.

"Mom?" Jess asked coming back from the kitchen. "Where is Mr. Blaine?"

"He left."

"You okay mom?"

"Yes fine. Is the dinner ready?"

"Almost. Come see it by yourself, I'm not sure through."

"Okay, I'm coming."

TBC…

* * *

Next chapter will be up ASAP but don't be too ready…I have two others stories to update…and four others to write…

Linkie.


	5. Chapter 5

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Here is the fifth chapter of my fairytale. Enjoy! I begin to really like this story…

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in future chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was killed several years ago.

-----

Reviews answers: Thanks to Queen of Shadows, GothicShelby, mary-023, 2008ccampbell for their great reviews. I am glad you liked the last chapter…here's more.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Compromises**_

"What are you even doing here?" She said, putting her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You forget your coat in my room the other day. I came here to give it back to you." He said gently handing her the old used coat. She snatched it away from his hands violently and put it on the first chair she found.

"Thank you my Prince. I hope you'll have a good day. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to finish."

"Shelby, please we have to talk!" Scott whispered observing her as she began washing again some linen. She looked up exhausted and sighed painfully.

"I already told you everything."

"Look, I talked to this Princess an-" Shelby cut him off.

"Oh, to talk, you were talking! You did not think I had seen you two flirting?" She said exasperated. Scott could not help but chuckling at her jumping conclusions.

"Flirting? Oh God, Shelby! How could you ever think of me flirting with another woman?" Scott said smiling a little at her jealousy.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Get out of my way now." She said as calmly as she could, taking her basket into her hands. Scott stopped her by blocking her passage.

"I talked to her about us Shelby. She is also in love with someone else, he is her groom. We understood each other and decided to do anything to stop our parents from marrying us together. And Shelby, I love you." Scott finally said, looking at her in the eye. Shelby put her basket on the floor and smiled a bit.

"I do not know what to say…I am so sorry." She whimpered, as tears came into her eyes. She was tired and depressed and couldn't hold them any longer. Scott took her in his embrace and kissed her hair softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist softly crying. "I love you too Scott, very much!"

"I know my love." He heard her sighing again and looked over at her. "Are you alright? You seem completely exhausted."

"I am fine. Look, can we see each other in a little while; I have to finish my work before."

"I have a better idea. Here I will help you with this."

"Scott! You can't! If someone catches you doing my duties, your father will be so mad."

"I do not care about him. Come with me." He took the basket in his arms and Shelby led him to the stocking room.

"Here, put it above." She showed him with her finger. Scott did as he was told and sighed.

"I wonder how you can do this everyday." He said as he placed the heavy basket on the shelves.

"If I had the choice…" Shelby muttered into her breath. Scott heard her anyway and felt guilty.

"I promise you that one day, you will not have to do this anymore."

"Scott, that is beautiful but you know that even if it would happen one day, thing that I seriously doubt, some girl would just take my place." She reasoned, following him inside the castle. Scott only shrugged knowing she was right. They both finished her work together, enjoying the other's presence, and then left heading towards Scott's tower. It was actually the first time Shelby had been enjoying working and that was because she was with her lover.

"Come with me, discreetly." He led her to his room, carefully looking around to see if there was anybody. "Good!" He whispered opening the door. They both stepped inside and began to kiss at once. Scott broke the kiss rather soon and wrinkled his nose. Shelby looked at him slightly confused as he gave away a small nervous laugh.

"What is it?"

"Take a bath. I do not know what you did today, but well…you see…" Scott trailed off uncomfortable. Shelby laughed a little and began walking towards the door.

"I will be back in half an hour."

"And may I ask where you are going?" He said with a sly smile.

"Taking a bath?" She raised an eyebrow puzzled.

"You do not have to leave my room to take a bath, come here." Shelby closed the door and walked back towards him. Scott began unlacing her dress slowly, not taking his eyes off of her body. It took him about five minutes to undress her completely. Shelby stood there naked waiting for him to pull his clothes off too. He let her step into the bathtub first, and then quickly followed. "You see what I like the most of all my privileges of Prince's status?" He whispered sliding more into the bathtub, his skin touching Shelby's everywhere.

"No. What?" Shelby smiled at him and turned around slowly, presenting her back for him to wash. He began rubbing it softly, taking away all the dirt from her thin body and kissing every part of it.

"I can want a bath at anytime, the water is still warm." Shelby turned around on his lap not without difficulties (even if the tub looked more like a swimming pool, lol!) and Scott began washing her chest slowly, caressing her breasts softly.

"Yes this is nicer than taking a cold shower everyday." Shelby complained, smiling sadly. Scott sat and leaned towards her face to kiss her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

"Not everyday, you see?" He softly said as their lips parted. Shelby settled herself more onto his laps and began rocking them back and forth.

"Thank you Scott."

"What for?"

"Loving me." She shyly smiled and took the sponge from his hand to rub his chest as he was finished with hers.

"Oh, that I do!" He whispered with a smile, before leaning over to kiss her lips again.

* * *

"Auggie, Auggie wake up please! I have to talk to you about something!" Juliet squealed excitedly as she entered the small bedroom.

"What is it my love? You know what time it is?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up confused.

"I am sorry Auggie but it is already late. You slept so long today! I knew you should have taken a nap during the trip."

"Yeah right…What is it so important?"

"I met the Prince Scott yesterday! And he isn't that bad…"

"What? What do you mean he isn't that bad? You're not going to marry him, are you?" He asked afraid she would forget him and live happily ever after with this guy.

"Of course not! I love you and only you."

"So what?"

"He agreed to call the wedding off…he's in love with his maid! Do you believe it?"

"Are…are you serious?"

"Yes! Isn't it great? We're going to live the life we want!"

"I am so happy!"

"He wants to meet you to discuss things over. Do you agree?"

"Sure…I mean that'll be nice meeting a Prince."

"Great…I'll tell him then."

"Okay. Why won't you lay with me two minutes?" He proposed making room for her on the small bed.

"I can't. I have to break the news to Katherine." She said sitting on the edge taking a hold of his hand.

"She's with Hank and Darren, I think."

"Alright. I should go…I love you." She kissed him quickly but he kissed back, pulling her on top of him. "Auggie…" She giggled, struggling to free herself.

"Oh, no! You're not going anywhere!" He said devilishly, crossing his arms behind her back and kissing her again.

"Auggie…what if someone enters?" She asked fearfully. If her mother was aware of this, she would probably be anything but happy.

"Who would want to see me today? I don't have anything to do…"

"What about me? If they're searching for me…Katherine will tell them I'm probably with you…"

"Come on Juliet…we didn't have a time together since we left the castle!" He complained pouting at her.

"Okay…lock the door." She agreed with a small smile. She got up and went to the mirror, looking at her reflection whereas he went to the door.

"You look absolutely beautiful Juliet. At this Prince's place, I wouldn't have called off the wedding…he must really be in love with the other girl." He said walking back towards her and wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Oh, yes he is…if you had seen the look he had we he saw her working…he looked so hooked to her…I wonder why our parents will not accept the fact we loved ordinary people…" Auggie smirked at the adjective she employed; she noticed and corrected herself. "I meant special people…but poor. Don't be mad." She said biting her lip softly, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I knew you meant that, don't worry. You know I couldn't be mad at you for one second."

"Thank you for being so perfect…"

"If someone's perfect here, it's definitively not me."

"Don't flatter me that much…you know that disturbs me."

"I can't help it…you're so fantastic!"

"I love you Auggie."

"I love you, too, my honey."

* * *

Shelby and Scott laid onto the king size bed in each other's arms, sighing blissfully (and fully clothed if you are wondering!).

"When are you going to tell your father about the fact you won't marry her?"

"The sooner I can. But she thinks we should be together to tell our parents."

"Um…that's better."

"Yes." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped her in a closer embrace.

"I should leave before someone notice I'm missing…I already stayed too long."

"Just tell them you were helping me washing myself."

"I already did it last time. It would be suspicious it's me every time."

"I still have the right to choose the better servant, you know?"

"I don't want someone to know about us…it's already so hard to not tell my mother and sister."

"From the best I know…only this jerk of David and the Princess Juliet know about us."

"And Miss Lipenowski too."

"She does? How?"

"I believe she saw us together from her window."

"Oh…"

"I don't think she will tell someone. It's not her style."

"Yes. She probably just will make allusions to make us uneasy…"

"I love you Scott, but I have to go now…" Shelby said giving him a sweet kiss and sitting up.

"Okay. Take care of you. I'll send you a message for our ne-" Scott trailed off, hearing a heavy sigh. "Father?" _Oh no! We're so dead!_ Scott and Shelby thought at the same time.

"What are you doing here young lady?" Martin asked as he was still standing in front of the bed. Shelby bit her lip and looked down at her hands shyly. That was the first time the King talked to her and she wasn't really presentable. Scott just stood glaring at his father, trying not to let his anger come out.

"I do not think it is too hard to understand what she is doing here, Father."

"Did I talk to you?" Martin was now mad. How dared his son sleep with trash? He had not the right, not when he was supposed to marry a rich, beautiful and charming princess. "Leave now." He ordered Shelby, glaring at his son. Shelby bit her lip and took her things in her hands. Scott gave her an apologizing smile as she turned to close the door behind her.

"Son! We have to talk seriously. I will not accept those sorts of things in the future. You are going to marry a lady and I want you to be irreproachable."

"Maybe you ask too much of me?" He said with certain insolence.

"Maybe you should not talk to me this sort!"

"Yes maybe…look Father; I'd like to be alone now."

"Are you dismissing me?" Martin asked with a little smile.

"I have not the power to do that."

"Soon, you will…once you marry the Princess. I already ordered her wedding dresses. The maidservants should already be working on them. That's great, isn't it?"

"Father…there is something I should tell you."

"What is it Son?"

"I am not going to marry Juliet. We both do not want to." Scott affirmed with no fear.

* * *

"Princess Juliet is going to look so beautiful in this dress; don't you think so, Shelby?"

"Yeah" Shelby agreed wistfully, forcing a brave smile as she continued to sew lace onto the silk of the Princess wedding dress. Princess Juliet would look beautiful in this dress; she had to admit the truth.

The other maidservants continued to chatter excitedly about the prince's upcoming wedding, but Shelby was only half listening. _Don't be stupid, you know the wedding is going to be called off soon,_ she told herself angrily, and stubbornly blinking away tears as she sewed on another lace. She still feared her dream of being with Scott forever would never become true.

"I was watching them walking together the other day," one of the other maidservants was saying now. "They fit so perfectly together! It's going to be such a beautiful-" She broke off suddenly, and Shelby looked up to see Prince Scott and King Martin, standing in the doorway.

"Hello, young ladies." the King said cheerfully, admiring their work. "How is the dress coming along?"

"Very well, sir," one of the other girls assured him, smiling at the prince with shy admiration.

"Excellent." He smiled graciously, with a polite nod of his head. He approached them to see the dress and touched the silky tissues. Scott remained behind trying to catch Shelby's eyes. But she wouldn't look up from her work. "You are doing exquisite work," he praised them. "Shelby, may we speak with you for a moment?" he asked politely. Shelby looked up and furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"Yes, sir," Shelby replied obediently, getting up from her work and following them out to the hallway. The other maidservants looked at Shelby suspiciously but quickly went back to their work.

"Well, enter." Martin said kindly, opening the door of his living room for his son and Shelby. "Stay here, I am coming back…I just need to discuss things with my council." They both nodded and Shelby watched him leave confused.

Scott slowly approached her and pulled her into a desperate embrace, kissing her passionately. "Scott, no." Shelby firmly whispered, tearful; but she put her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder, weeping silently as he held her so lovingly. "What if your father sees us?" She whispered desperately, pulling herself away.

"I don't care," Scott whispered miserably, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch where they both sat down. "Shelby, we're calling off the wedding. I love you, Shelby. I always have, ever since we were children. I want to marry you, Shelby; I don't want it to be in the secret anymore. And my father finally agreed with me. Can you believe it? We're going to stay together! He went to talk about us to the council right now. If he told us to stay here, it's just a matter of security." Scott explained smiling hugely. He was happier than he never had been in his whole life.

"Scott." Shelby cried, shaking her head. "No. We've been through this so many times. I'm not royalty; I'm only a servant. You would lose your title if you married me." She pleaded. She was now hesitating. What if this choice wasn't the good one?

"I don't care." Scott said, looking into her eyes tenderly, his own blue eyes glistening with tears. "I don't care about being a prince. I don't care about having money Shelby. I just want to be with you. Marry me." he begged. "Please, Shelby..." Shelby looked into his beautiful, deep blue eyes, and saw the sadness and suffering inside.

"Are you sure that's what you really desire?" she whispered, taking his hands in hers.

"Yes." He said with no hesitation, kissing her again. "I love you, Shelby, so much." He smiled tenderly, his eyes glistening with tears as he ran his fingers through her long, golden hair. "I always have, and I always will. Marry me, Shelby."

Shelby held him gently in her arms, kissing him on the lips and stroking the back of his head, running her hand through his beautiful, curly blond hair as he clung to her, weeping for joy. "All right, you won" She smiled defeated. "I will marry you, Scott Barringer. But only if your father and the council agree to let you rule Horizon even with me by your side." She whispered lovingly, as he broke into a happy, tearful grin.

"Thank you, I love you." Scott whispered happily, his eyes welling over with tears of happiness as he leaned down to kiss her again, passionately.

* * *

"Martin, Martin, wait please. We need to talk about what happened in the council room!" Elaine screamed, running towards him, carefully lifting her dress in order not to damage its woof. Martin turned around and waited for her to join him. "Look. I don't care if Scott's in love or not with this girl. I don't know why you agreed to this."

"I love my son Elaine. I want him to be as happy as he can be."

"No! You can't let him rule the castle with this girl. She's only a little shit who wants the power."

"Watch your language Elaine. And Shelby doesn't seem to be like that. She's pure, I can tell you."

"I am sorry, sir. Martin, you can't let it happen. Did you think about your kingdom?"

"Yes, I have Elaine. Come with me, I have to talk to you about something." Elaine nodded and followed him inside his office. They both sat in front of each other and Martin took her hands in his.

"Elaine…you know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes. I love you too Martin."

"I can't let my son marrying this Princess. He would be too sad and will not run the kingdom with care. I just know it."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Marrying the Queen Sharon. She is a good friend of mine and will accept our relationship."

"No! You can't do that!"

"You know I can. We have not made our relationship official yet. So that will not be a shock for the people."

"I refuse Martin. I refuse to take a part in this."

"Elaine…I know this is hard for you-"

"No, no you don't know Martin! I won't let it happen." Elaine got up and pointed her finger at him.

"What are you doing Elaine?" Martin cried as he began to be lifted off of the floor.

"You never believed in magic, did you Marty? What do you think of this?" She grinned devilishly as she led him to the window with her eyes. "What about a fatal accident, uh? Or would you prefer a poisoning? Like that poor Susan."

"You killed my wife!" Martin realized with horror. The woman who was taking a special place into his heart had killed his first love and the mother of his only son!

"You are very wise my love! You know…I never loved you; you were just my access to the throne. But since you are useless now…I have to kill you."

"No! Elaine you can not do that!"

"Oh, yes I can. Kiss Susan for me when you'll be in heaven!" Martin struggled the better he could but was like paralyzed. Elaine grinned again, her eyes and hair becoming green. She just looked hideous now. "_Timeous Yenzu Galita Terra Pury Eternitus_!" She said fiercely, as she watched Martin's figure becoming redder. He was slowly becoming to burn inside. He tried to scream but no word would get out of his mouth. It was like his tongue had been cut. Martin's hair began falling as well as his clothes began to be peeled off only to reveal his chafed skin. Elaine laughed sickly, as all his body began burning and after only a few minutes, his body wasn't anymore. All that stayed of Martin Barringer were his ashes. "Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be." She congratulated herself with a mean smile. She brushed out some strands out of her tired face. She had used a lot of strength and needed to rest yet. _Now…all I need is to convince the council I am the only one who can run this kingdom…and not that stupid of Scott, _thought Elaine with a monstrous smile. She heard footsteps and quickly vanished with a click of fingers.

TBC…

* * *

Poor Martin…he didn't deserve a death like this…damn Elaine, she's too good!

So, how was it? Bad or good or what? Tell me in a review!

Next one should be up quickly…

Linkie.


	6. Chapter 6

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Here is the sixth chapter of my fairytale. I like to take risks with my stories…

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in future chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was killed several years ago…

--------

Reviews answers: Thanks for the reviews. I know the ending of the last chapter was surprising and that some of you don't understand why I had Martin killed. Just to clear things, I needed his death for the continuation of the story, and you'll understand better by reading this part.

Anyway, thanks to 2008ccampbell, ShalBrenfan, Melms213, Queen of Shadows, mary-023 and Gothic Shelby.

* * *

**_Chapter Six: The Wedding which has to be_**

When the General Ruxton heard Martin's screams, he quickly went to his office. But he just couldn't enter. It was like the door had been blocked by mystical forces. He couldn't do anything but wait until the door gave up to his pushes. When it finally broke, Robert entered carefully; motioning for the other guarders to follow him close behind in case of someone tried something against him. The office was a veritable mess, and nobody was there. Robert did the turn quickly then noticed some traces that looked like ashes.

"What is that thing?" One soldier asked disgusted looking over the pile. "It smells like hell!" One another added. Robert furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. This wasn't the first time he saw things like that one. Two people had already being killed the same way. The first one had been a woman, member of the council and mother of three young children. Then, the second murder had been on an old man, residing at the castle known as a very wise person.

"Do you think what I think it is?" Robert asked his second officer.

"I don't know. We should call an expert quickly and notify the council of the King's disappearance."

"You are right. Officer Brown, go search Professor Dan and tell him what happened here. I'm undertaking to inform the council." Robert ordered walking away from the crime scene confused. He took the east corridor and found himself in front of the handsome Prince Scott and a maidservant he didn't know but supposed to be the girl he had fallen in love with. "Scott." He said bending down in front of him.

"Hey General Ruxton. This is Shelby, my fiancé."

"It is an honor, miss."

"For me, too."

"But there's an emergency Scott. Something happened. Something big. I need to reunite every member of the council immediately."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't tell you now. Just go to the council room and wait there. And be careful."

"Alright, I will. Come on Sweetie." Scott said holding his right hand out for his fiancé. Shelby took it gratefully and followed him smiling. Robert sighed looking at them as they walked together giggling and whispering sweet words to each other. To be young and innocently in love…

* * *

It took Robert almost twenty minutes to gather everyone in the council room. The councilors were tired. They were tired because it was the second reunion today. They were tired of those stories of weddings and war. They wanted to talk about the development and the organization of the castle, the creation of shows. They wanted something lighter. Robert stood in the middle, well aware that fifteen pairs of eyes were scrutinizing him. "As you probably already noticed, King Martin is absent today. If I summoned everyone here, it is because I have bad news: our beloved King disappeared today, after our first reunion. I don't want to be too pessimist, but my team and I think he was killed." He finished, dropping his gaze to Scott. The young Prince began shaking his head in refusal. "No." Scott whispered as tears began to flow out of his eyes. "It can't be! Not him!" He continued just as quietly. Shelby took him in an embrace and began running her fingers through his hair. Elaine played her act too, almost fainting as Robert announced his news. The other members just looked shocked at Robert, not believing their ears.

"Are- are you sure he's dead?" Miss Lipenowski asked carefully.

"I am sorry, but we heard his screams and found his clothes. There is very little hope he isn't. I sent guarders searching for him all around the castle."

"Do you know who did that?" Scott asked from Shelby's arms. Thankfully for him, she was still here. He promised himself to never let her go…she was the only thing that remained for him now. "Because if you do…I swear I'm going to kill him…"

"Scott, calm down. Anger won't help you." Robert said softly. "And no. We don't know and are actually searching for proofs. Don't worry, we'll find the culprit."

"Yeah, just like you did for my mother!" Scott said getting up and storming out of the room mad. Shelby followed him, feeling he would need someone's shoulder to cry on.

"What is going to happen with the kingdom? Who's going to take Martin's place?" The first minister said worried. He didn't really care about Martin, they never were friends. All that counted was politic.

"Well, we are following the law. Scott will replace him."

"You can't do that. He's not able to do it. First of all he doesn't know anything about the kingdom. He prefers spending his time with his little friend. His judgment his too poor, he can't take Martin's place. We can't risk the kingdom. I think we should vote." Elaine said, regaining her place of leader.

"She is right. The law says the Prince has to be married to a person of high social level, not a maidservant." The prime minister said again.

"Well, then we vote." Robert said sitting next to Miss Lipenowski who was sighing. Apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't like the turn of events.

"That those who don't want to see the Prince Scott becoming our new King raise their hands." Eight hands rose and Elaine smiled to herself. That was a good beginning. "That those who agree that I take Martin's place until we find a solution raise their hands." Again, the same hands rose. Elaine got up and went to stand in the center of the room. "Thank you for your vote of confidence. I promise I'll do my best to be equal to Martin."

* * *

Susan knew it was the time to come and talk to her son. It had been years she had waited for this moment now…since Elaine had tried to kill her. And there he was, standing on the balcony alone…probably crying over his father's death. She was sad, too, of course but they all needed to keep their strengths to fight Elaine back. "Scott?" She asked gently, walking towards him in slow motions. Scott turned as he heard the voice…his mother's voice.

"How…how can it be possible?" He asked himself out loud. "Are you real?" Susan smiled and approached him slowly.

"Yes Scott."

"But how can you?"

"I never was dead, honey."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Father saw you dying in his arms!"

"No Scott. Look." She put her right arm on his shoulder, rubbing it softly. "Does that seem real now?"

"How can it be possible?" Scott asked confused.

"I had to fake my death in order to protect you and your father from Elaine."

"What? Elaine? Why?"

"I just thought she wanted to take my place, and not the kingdom…she's really dangerous Scott, she has a lot of strong powers."

"What do you mean?"

"She killed your father Scott. As well as she tried to kill me. I had to protect myself too. I know it can appear to be selfish."

"Yes it is! You lied to me! For years! You don't even know in how much pain I was!"

"Scott, listen to me. I know you suffered a lot and-"

"No, you don't know! I was alone mom, dad was too busy with leading the kingdom and you weren't there!"

"Calm down. I know you are mad at me, and I understand it perfectly. But you know that's not true. Your father was there, as well as Shelby." She said with a small smile as she mentioned Shelby's name.

"How-how do you know about Shelby?"

"Scott, during the seven years I spent hidden, all I did was observing you and watching over your life."

"How is that possible? How can you be hidden and see everything?"

"Scott, you underestimate my powers. I am able to transform myself in animals, especially in cats."

"What?"

"Yes Scott, Shelby's cat."

"Oh my gods! I don't understand."

"Tell me?"

"If you knew what would have happened in the future, why didn't you just tell?"

"Tell who?"

"Father!"

"He wouldn't have believed me; he doesn't have faith in magic."

"You should have said the truth to me! How can I be sure that Elaine is like you're saying?"

"Trust me."

"This is above my strength. I am sorry."

"Then, talk to Shelby about what I told you."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it!"

"I can't believe you Mother! How can you even imagine I can trust you again after what you did?" He said sharply, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Scott, my son, I was forced to mask my death."

"You could just have said the truth! She would have gone to jail!"

"No, we didn't have any proof, and she's way too powerful. I witnessed her many skills, she's very dangerous for us. I'll come back later to talk about you wedding with the Princess Juliet. I am sorry; this is the only way you have to overthrow Elaine. I'll explain everything the next time I'll see you." Susan said then disappeared when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Scott?" A sweet voice was heard from behind. Scott turned around and saw Shelby walking sleepily towards him. "What are you doing outside this late?" She whispered slightly shivering. She has accepted to stay all night with him because he needed her comfort. Scott looked into her eyes as she stood in front of him wearing a simple transparent nightgown that showed every curves of her body.

"You are so beautiful." Scott kissed her shoulder and sighed into her hair, wrapping his strong arms around her slender waist.

"I heard voices. Who was with you?" She asked him, looking up at his face with her beautiful innocent eyes.

"If I'd tell you, you wouldn't believe me." He said with a small voice that betrayed a certain emotion.

"Scott, you know that's not true. I trust you with my life. Tell me." She pressed him, lifting up his chin and giving him a kiss.

"My mother."

"What? Her phantom visited you?"

"Not her phantom sweetie. She never died." And then Scott explained everything his mother had said, including the part with Elaine being a strong witch and his eminent forced wedding with Juliet. Shelby told him that she understood the fact he had to marry Juliet and that she would support him until the end.

* * *

Scott took Shelby's hand, leading her to Juliet's quarters. He took a deep breath and softly knocked at the white door. He heard voices and waited for a good minute before someone answered. A short black girl opened the door, smiling friendly at the couple. When she looked back at Scott, she finally recognized him and bent down, welcoming him. "I am sorry for the waiting my Prince."

"That is no problem. We wish to speak to the Princess, it is really important."

"Yes. She is inside with a friend. Enter please."

"Thank you." Scott looked inside and saw Juliet coming towards them. She took his hands in hers gently. "Scott! I heard about your father. All my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you very much. I would like to introduce my friend Shelby to you."

"It is very nice to meet you, my dear. Scott told me wonderful things about you."

"Thank to you. It is nice to meet you too. You are very beautiful." Shelby answered with an intimidated smile. Auggie stayed behind, waiting for Juliet to finish greeting the two visitors.

"I believe we already met." Scott said spotting him sitting on a chair.

"I don't thing so. My name's Auggie Ciceros." Auggie said walking towards them in slow motion.

"Are you sure? In the woods maybe? Does that evoke something to you?"

"Ah, yeah, I remember now. I am sorry then."

"I accept your apologizes."

"Thank you."

"What are you two talking about?" Juliet asked confused.

"Nothing important. Juliet, we came here to tell you we have to change our plans. It is a matter of national security."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We have to do fake a wedding."

"What? Why that? What happened?" Auggie asked at his turn. Juliet stood there, to shocked to answer.

"The Countess Elaine took the power illegally. At it also seems that she killed both my parents."

"What? Why aren't they arresting her then?"

"They don't have any proofs. Please Juliet, I need your help! The only way to get back the power is to marry a Princess!"

"What do you think of it Shelby?"

"I think he's taking the right decision. I have totally faith in him."

"Then, if you have both the same opinion, yes, I will marry you Scott. But only until everything is settled. Then we'll divorce."

"We'll what?"

"Divorce. Why?"

What is that?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't you have that institution here?"

"No, what is it?"

"A legal separation which allows you to re-marry someone after it is done."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That is the best new of today. Thank you." Scott said hugging Shelby tightly. "Shelby, I promise you that one day you'll be my wife. Maybe not the first, but the most meaningful."

"I love you Scott." Shelby said softly, kissing his neck gently. Juliet beamed at the picture of lovers which stood in front of her. She smiled at Auggie and wrapped her arms around him too, kissing him fully on the lips.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Shelby yelled as she entered the small house.

"Shelby! Where were you? We waited for you all night!"

"I am sorry mom, but there was a tragedy back to the castle." Shelby said sadly.

"What happened?"

"Someone killed the King Martin." She responded with a visible pain in her eyes. She sat down at the table and began to cry. Alice stood back, shocked.

"How did it happen?"

"They still don't know much about it."

"But why did they make you stay? You aren't a suspect, are you?"

"Of course not Mom! I just stayed because they needed me there."

"Who?"

The Prince."

"Oh…so what is going to happen?"

"Apparently the Countess Elaine took control of everything."

"Why her?"

"Well, the Prince is still not married an-" Shelby stopped as she heard a knock at the door. Alice smiled reassuringly at her daughter and went to open the door, only to meet Walt the other side. He sent her a sickly smile and entered without being invited inside.

"Well, well, hello Alice. Told you I'd be back. I guess that's her?" He asked checking Shelby over. "How are you doing Shelby? I'm Walt, one of your oldest father's friends."

"Hello mister Wallace. I am fine, thank you." Shelby said politely, smiling at the gentleman.

"You won't take her with you Walt, I won't let you." Alice said sternly, blocking his way to the table.

"It's not like you have a choice, to tell you the truth…unless…unless you have the money." He pushed her away and sat in front of Shelby.

"You know well that I don't have any kind of money." Alice sat next to him and put her hands into her head.

"Mom, what are you two talking about? What money?" Shelby asked, feeling the huge tension between the two adults.

"Nothing Shelby. Just go take a walk. We'll talk later." Shelby nodded obediently and got up quietly.

"I think she has the right to know, Alice. After all she's the first concerned in this story." Walt protested. Shelby sat back and waited for him to continue.

"No, because it won't happen…I will never let you take my daughter with you, you hear, never!"

"Oh, really? And what if I began menacing?" He said with a low threatening voice, pulling out a gun. "Do not move or I kill her!" He said pointing his arm to Alice's head. Alice began shaking and whimpering and at that moment Shelby couldn't take it. Walt got up, holding Alice by the hair and led them to the door.

"What do you want exactly?" Shelby asked quietly, holding back her tears.

"That's simple cutie. I want you."

"What? What for?"

"As a wife my dear."

"A…wife? Yours?"

"Yeah, of course. I need a wife to give me kids and I choose you, understood?"

"Shelby, don't listen to him!" Alice cried. Walt tightened his grab around her neck.

"Yeah Shellie, listen, you don't have a choice. Either you come with me and I don't harm your mommy dearest, or I kill her and force you to come anyway? One murder or any."

"Okay, okay, I'll follow you. But just let her go please!" Shelby said desperately.

"That's my wise future wife. Open the door and head straight to the wagon. And don't look so sad, you're going to be much happier than here in this hovel."

"Bye mom, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Shelby said as Walt took her by the arm. She tried to hug her mother one last time but he wouldn't let her. He gave Alice a hit behind the head to be sure she wouldn't try anything once they'd be gone. "Walt!"

"Don't worry. She'll wake up in a few hours. Come on now…we have a commitment to make legal." Shelby wiped away the few tears that were wetting her eyes and left her house without looking back. How could Scott and she come back together and get married if they both had obligations like those?

TBC…

* * *

Here, we are! Finally, after a long week, I took time to continue writing this original story…

Please R&R, your opinion counts a lot for me and I love having reviews…I guess we all do. Oh, and tell me what you think about Susan's reappearance. Maybe this story is a bit far-fetched…

So long! Linkie.


	7. Chapter 7

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Here is the seventh chapter of my fairytale. Sorry for the wait, but I was kinda busy all week...Someone asked me in a review if Higher Ground was actually on air. I don't know if anyone is aware but I read on the net that it was being diffused on two Canadian channels! They're soooo lucky! I'd kill to be at their places! Well, you always have the site of Joe Lando, showing two episodes per months…but still…(sniff!)

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: **T/**M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in some chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was _nearly_ killed several years ago…

-----

Reviews answers: Hey folks! Thanks for the reviews you sent me! I'm glad this story still interest some people even if I screwed it a bit…Yeah, you see with Martin's death and Susan's reappearance…

**_2008ccampbell_**, I hope you won't hate me anymore with this chapter…I don't know what I did so wrong…but well that's your opinion! Just tell me if it's because I screwed that story or not…

**_Melms213_**, I'm glad you find Susan's reappearance a good twist…thank you. And update one of your stories soon…I miss them a lot!

**_Queen of Shadows_**, I find this story a bit odd, too. But I guess that's what I wanted inside. A story completely original and different from what we can see about HG. Update one of your stories soon…like Memories or The Truth Comes Out! They're my two favourites of you!

**_FrostySnake_**, I'm happy to see you're still surprised by the turn of events, because that's one of the aims of this story…thank you and have fun writing your stories!

**_mary-023_**, well, I don't know if this chappy was awesome but I'm glad you think so…try to update one of your stories soon, I find them light, funny and above all cute! It's really nice to read them before going to school or even after! In fact it's always nice!

**_Ghostwriter_**, you just called me back to order with your review! I read it and decided to finish this chapter just after…so thank you, you gave me courage! Oh, and it's been a time since you wrote something about HG…should we expect a story soon or not?

* * *

**_Chapter Seven: Evil is everywhere_**

Scott heard as the orchestra began playing a soft music of wedding. He still couldn't believe he had to marry Juliet to overthrow this witch of Elaine. She had now every political powers and he hoped she wouldn't interrupt the ceremony. The monster was sitting next to Miss Lipenowski, and anger could easily be read into her eyes. He knew deep inside that she was mad and afraid of losing her place as the new Queen. His father was dead and Shelby was the only one Scott could rely onto now. He hoped she knew he still loved her and that she'll always be a part of his heart. It was just a matter of time before Elaine would be out of the picture. He was sure she had killed his father, and now he remembered she had just arrived there when his mother had been murdered. He watched as Alice Merrick and her younger daughter Jessica, went to sit in the crowd but frowned when he saw Shelby wasn't with them…Where the hell was she?

Juliet's maids of honor began walking in a slow motion, gently sending roses petals to their sides, smiling at the Prince as they stood next to him. Sharon was there too, of course, wiping her sad tears away from her beautiful face. She couldn't believe her daughter was marrying today; to a man she didn't love like she did Auggie. But she wouldn't say a thing; not tonight anyway. She knew Scott and her daughter were up to something; she didn't know what it was but was sure they weren't marrying each other for love. She only hoped the nightmare would end up soon. Since Elaine had taken Martin's place, rumors said that things apparently were hectic at the council. Sharon didn't trust Elaine one second and would never. She was almost convinced she had something to do with Martin's assassination… Juliet began walking down the path looking more beautiful than ever. She tried to put on a brave smile and finally joined Scott, looking over at the servants who were beaming at the young couple. The minister began talking but either Scott, or Juliet couldn't hear him. Scott, because he was too concerned by the fact her lover wasn't there to support him and Juliet because Auggie was standing there, not being able to do anything about this wedding. Scott turned around anxiously, waiting for Shelby to finally appear but he knew deep inside she just couldn't. He finally realized the minister was waiting for him to pronounce his vows and sighed. "I am sorry, Father. Could you repeat please?" The minister nodded and began reciting the sentences for a second time and Scott concentrate on him. When he was finished, Scott turned once again, his eyes scanning the church then turned around with a blank gaze, finally pronouncing his vows. Juliet did the same, as quickly as she could. She knew that she would break down if she was thinking twice. As the minister pronounced them both husband and wife, Scott hesitantly captured her red lips in a quick and light kiss and they turned around facing the people who were standing up, applauding them.

* * *

"What are you doing here, young girl?" Scott asked carefully walking where the girl hadn't clean yet. Scott approached her to be sure she was who he thought she was. 

"I am cleaning your floors, my Prince." She answered obediently, looking down at her work.

"I know that. What I mean is where Shelby is?"

"I am replacing her. Don't worry; I'll be just as useful as she was. You won't even notice the change."

"You didn't answer my question." He pointed out, leaning against the nearest wall, arms crossed.

"I…I don't know." Jess stuttered a bit nervous.

"How come is that possible? You are her young sister, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you don't know where she is?"

"Yeah…"

"She told me you were going to school, why aren't you there?"

"I can't continue going, this is too expensive. We don't have enough money now that Shelby's gone. So my mother just figured I could just replace her here…"

"Where is your mother?"

"In the kitchens. But please don't blame her! We're very poor, we just need to work!"

"Do not worry. I will not blame anybody. I just want to know where Shelby is."

"But why? Did I do something wrong? I promise I'll do better next time!"

"No, look…I care a lot about your sister and I just need to find out where she is. It isn't because of you or anything. I just…need her. Okay?" Scott said tentatively putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it softly.

"Okay…So what do I do now?"

"Just go to school. I will take care of everything." He reassured her, allowing himself a little smile. Shelby had told him how important Jess was to her. He now understood why…that kid…she was just wonderful.

"Are…are you sure?" She asked hesitantly, letting her brush hit the floor.

"Yes. Look, I have to go and find your mother. Bye Jess."

"How…how do you know my name?" She asked again, surprised.

"I told you…your sister is someone very special to me." Scott said not wanting to reveal everything to her. He ran towards the kitchens quickly. Whatever had happened to Shelby, he was sure this wasn't good. He walked inside the kitchen and found Alice Merrick at once. He cleared his voice and everybody turned to look at him. "Sorry to disturb you. I just need to borrow Alice for a minute or two." Alice nodded obediently and followed him outside, wiping her dirty hands on her apron. Scott led her to a bench in an empty corridor and looked around to be sure nobody had followed them. "Sit down please." Alice nodded but didn't say anything to him. "I just saw your younger daughter. She told me Shelby left. Where is she?"

"I am sorry, your Highness. I'll repair Jess's mess."

"No…no you don't understand Alice! It's not because of Jess's work, she did fine. I just need to know where Shelby is."

"If this is because of the amount of your people, you don't have to worry, Jess will do great!"

"No…listen to me Alice…I…I love your daughter. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I just can not let he go. Tell me where she went." He pressed her, not being able to contain his feelings anymore. Alice lifted an eyebrow surprised by his revelations. _So it was him…_She though pensively at all the times Shelby had disappeared. She knew her daughter was in love but would have never imagined it could be with their Prince.

"I…can't tell you, or…he'll kill us!"

"Who?"

"No…no I can't! Please believe me!"

"Alice listen…nothing will happen to you. I will send guarders at your door if it is necessary. Just tell me who you are talking about."

"He's a merchant, my husband, who's now dead, had debts on him…he took Shelby to pay them."

"What do you mean he took Shelby?"

"As…as a wife."

"And you let him done!"

"No! Of course not! I didn't want him to take her but he threatened me with a weapon. Shelby got scared he would kill me and accepted his deal before I could say anything. And then he beat me and I collapsed onto the floor. I only woke up several hours ago when Jess came back from school. I don't even know where he took her, or where he lives now." Alice finished and began crying, folding her head into her hands, not caring of the dirt. She had taken everything for her and was finally letting it go. Scott looked at her compassionately and gathered her into his arms, softly running his hand through her hair in comfort.

"I promise you that we will find her soon. I am not letting this guy go with it. I am making my army go search for her right now. I swear to you Alice, we will find her and bring her back…"

"Thank you."

* * *

Shelby was cooking for her now to be called 'husband' when this one came back from his businesses. She was wearing a short red vulgar dress Walt had brought for her in the morning. He had forced her to wear it even if she didn't like it. She had told him she would look like a slut but he had just slapped her in the face, telling her not to respond him when he said something. 

"You're so appetizing with this dress." He stated, walking closer towards her and putting his hands on her lips.

"Pardon me?" Shelby pushed him away and continued working on her diner.

"You heard me wife. Sit here." He ordered pointing to the bed.

"I think you misunderstood here. I am absolutely not going to sleep with you."

"Are you kidding me? I paid for this, and waited long enough. Now you sit!"

"Never. You hear me? Never will I be with you like this!"

"Look, little whore, you don't really have a choice. Either you lay on the bed yourself or I'll make you do this."

"No one is going to force me into a thing I don't want!"

"Well, that's it! I'm tired of your antics of frightened virgin!"

"Who said I was a virgin?" She challenged him thinking that he would be disgusted if he knew he would never be the first.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Your mother assured me the contrary. If she lied…"

"She didn't lie because she didn't know I wasn't anymore. So are you still willing to make a slut sleep with you?"

"You wouldn't want to know…in fact that's much better if you aren't anymore. I won't have to be kind and gentle in order not to hurt your young body…"

"You are sick Walt. I will never have an intercourse with you. I'd rather die!"

"Oh really? Well, we'll see…" He took her right arm, squeezing it hard and forced her onto the bed. Shelby yelled and struggled in an attempt to push him away from her. But he was to strong and managed to take both her hands in one of his. And he began traveling her face with his other hand smiling sickly at her. She began to cry, trying to reach for Scott's spirit. She had done it once and was sure she could do it again. Walt noticed she had calmed down and released her hands. He worked on her dress, trying to find where the buttons were and finally noticed they were on her back. Shelby closed her eyes as he squeezed her waist tightly against his own body.

"Please Walt; don't…do…that to…me! I'll do anything you want!"

"But all I want is here, my dear…" He turned her around and his fingers began working on the buttons. He slowly but surely undid them, and when he was finished, he began kissing Shelby's nude back. Shelby quivered with fear as she felt his mouth and tongue on her own skin and began struggling again. Walt quickly got mad at her, as he thought she was finally giving in. He took his belt of and first thought of strangling her as she began yelling again. He was so furious he couldn't control himself anymore. But he decided otherwise when he looked back at his wife's body. Her back was so soft and clear. She only needed some punishment, he knew it. After all, He wasn't going to screw everything now…after all he had managed to do to have her. With his leather belt he started beating her and heard her whimper. He had to admit he loved her whimper, it made him feel powerful. He continued during several minutes when she finally fell into unconsciousness, exhausted by his actions and her tears.

* * *

Shelby woke up several hours later to a male voice talking softly to her. She opened her eyes, only to find several pairs of eyes looking down at her. "Where am I?" Scott dismissed people out of the room to talk to her in private. Alice, Jess and Miss Lipenowski who was always on the lookout for anything special that happened in the castle, (lol!) left the room shrugging. She tried to move a little, but just couldn't. Her back hurt her too much and she couldn't remember why. "What happened?" She asked hoarsely, looking up at Scott's face. 

"Your husband beat you hard." Scott said emphasizing the world '_husband_'. "You apparently fell into unconsciousness and we found you lying on your bed." He explained sadly, slowly caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.

"How did you find me?"

"I heard your calls into my head." Scott looked down at the girl peacefully resting on the small hospital bed. He knew the scars on her back were hideous. At the idea of what Walt had done to her, Scott wanted to vomit. He looked into her sad but beautiful eyes and took her hand in his. "What else did he do to you? Did he…"

"No, no he didn't." Shelby said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you come here to tell me about your wedding?"

"Scott you have a wife to take care of. Beside I just couldn't. Walt took me away before I could have done anything. And I don't think you need to deal with me too, with what happens in your life actually."

"Dealing with you? You never were a weight in my life, you perfectly know it."

"Scott, stop all this sweet talking because there is no hope for us."

"What are you talking about Shelby?"

"We never will be together now."

"Yes, we will, once Elaine isn't the Queen anymore and in jail for the rest of her life."

"What? Scott, in case you have forgotten, I'm married and I don't think Walt will let go of me that easily."

"Well, that's not in his power anymore. I sent him to jail this morning."

"What? What do you mean you sent him? For how long? And what's gonna happen to me?"

"Well, first thing, you have to say here at the hospital for a week to recover. The doctor will tell you more about it later. And after, you're going to be living either with your family or at the castle with Juliet, Auggie, Katherine and I."

"You want me to live with you?"

"You forgot I wanted to marry you Shel, because people married and in love live together."

"What about Juliet? Are you sure she's gonna be okay with me living with you?"

"Shel, you know I married Juliet only to overthrow Elaine, not because I felt I needed to save my father's honor. I have no feelings for her and it is completely mutual. You know the worst in this story is that the council had finally accepted our union."

"What? They had given us their benediction?"

"Yes. But then, Elaine had to ruin everything, as always."

"Oh my god!" Shelby took his face into her hands and kissed him, not feeling any pain arching her back anymore. It's amazing what love can make you do!

He kissed her lips back, just as softly as he already had done many times before. "I am not letting you go again Shelby, not in a lifetime." Shelby caressed his cheek lovingly, smiling bitterly. "I love you so much my tender love."

"I love you, too, Scott." They blissfully stayed in each other arms for a while before remembering Shelby's family and friends were waiting to visit her outside. Scott pulled back and opened the door to let them enter.

"Shelby, I will come back later to see how you are going." He announced, smiling nicely at her. "I'm a busy man, now." He said with a smirk.

"Alright. Take care of you." Shelby answered as Jess went to hug her. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too Shel! I was so afraid!" Jess said as she cried into her sister's arms.

"I am fine now, don't worry." Alice joined the hug, whispered smoothing words to both her daughters. The doctor cleared his throat waiting for them to listen to him.

"Well, miss Merrick; it seems you are going pretty fine, except for those bruises and cuts on the back. We did all the tests and you weren't raped during your unconscious state.

"I already figured that out."

"Well, that's great! She can go home soon then?"

"Uh, I have something more to say, Mrs." The doctor began, taking Shelby's case history in his hands.

"What is it?" Shelby asked confused. What could be wrong with her now? Just as soon as things were getting back to normal, something was always interfering with her happiness!

"It seems that you are with child, miss." The doctor said carefully.

"Excuse me? She's with what?" Alice frowned, sitting on the nearest chair she found. Jess just stood back confused. _Oh God…how am I going to say that to Scott, now?_ Shelby thought nervously, biting her lip hardly as she looked back and forth at her family and the doctor.

---------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Wow, wow! That was an intense part, wasn't it? Next chapter will be up as soon as possible but I really don't know when since I didn't even began thinking of it…Of course I already have some ideas and big lines of it. But you all know that writing a chapter takes time sometimes. Especially when you have school, homework and out goings with friends the night…I know, I know…I have a full interesting life beside don't forget to read & review! That's very important to know about your opinions about this story. 


	8. Chapter 8

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Okay, this is the chapter 8 of this story. Sorry for the lack of updates…but you all know…school takes a lot of my time…

Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter…I hope this one is as good as the others…but it's been so long that I'm not sure…

Oh, and Saun, if you read this…I'm sorry I forgot to thank you for your review of the chap 6 of Holiday…now it's done!

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in some chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was _nearly_ killed several years ago…

-----

Reviews answers:

Thanks to _Ghostwriter_: Yes, of course it is Scott's child! Take as long as you need to write another story…some people say that patience is a virtue!

Thanks to _mary-023_: I hope this chapter is as good as what you were expecting from me. I have one question for you, yet: When are you going to update one of your stories?

Thanks to _2008ccampbell_: I'm really glad to be off the hook…sorry for making you mad before…

Thanks to _Queen of Shadows_: I love long reviews…it's like you have a lot of things to say but don't know where to start…and your French is good, believe me! Oh, and I love all your stories and want to thank you for writing so well and updating frequently! Your job is so amazing!

Thanks to _Melms213_: I'm glad to still surprise you by the turn of events in this story…to tell you the truth it is the same for your stories… Of course since we're both suckers for S&S stories, everyone knows that they'll end up together or something like that… (Maybe except for your story **_To Die For_**… Scott's death was unexpected…and well it made me cry…and every time I read it again, it does the same effect…I guess it's because you're very good…)

I have a question for everyone now…do you think I'm taking myself too seriously by writing my thanks like I am a famous star or something? Am I a bit crazy? Yeah, probably...

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: Tensions and_** **_Apprehensions_**

_King Scott's Castle_

Scott walked quietly with Daisy to the Council Room. He knew they were in late but he didn't really care. After all, he was now the King and could do anything that pleased him. His thoughts were elsewhere anyways. He just couldn't stop thinking of Shelby's condition. He stopped in front of the large door, and motioned for Daisy to do the same. Daisy did one of her tricks, understanding why he had stopped, so they could hear what was happening behind the walls. They both tried to listen what the members were saying while he wasn't there to hear. They could discern Elaine's high voice giving a long speech about how a young boy of sixteen years old couldn't be up to the responsibilities they had confide him. Now that he was aware of Elaine's intentions, Scott had to be more careful and not do even an error. That could cost him dearly. He took a big inspiration and turned the handle of the white door. He knew that as soon as they would hear the door being opened every member would stop the discussion. "I am sorry for the delay. I was held back at the hospital visiting a friend of mine." Scott sat in front of Elaine who offered him a false nice smile. Daisy sat at the end of the table, on a vacant chair beside David Ruxton, to her pleasure.

"We were talking of the topic of the possible alliance between our kingdom and King William III's one." Elaine said as she got up, ready to begin one another long speech about how it should be good for their safety. Scott knew she had already tried to convince his father about it and that he had refused. He knew the King William III by reputation and he was known as a merciless monarch who was dreaming of anything else but glory and conquests. Not quite what he wanted for his people…

"Countess, Countess! We already discussed of this topic and my answer is no."

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about a council, Majesty. We have to vote and the majority wins."

"I know everything of a council, Countess. And I know that a decision already voted shouldn't be voted twice." Scott continued with assurance. Daisy smiled at that and nodded as if to show she was agreeing with him.

"Since your father is dead, your opinion could not be the same."

"But it is. There is no point of arguing on this topic. Next one, please?"

"It is the matter of your position, Majesty." The clerk of the council said as he furiously wrote Scott last words on the book of sessions.

"Yes, about this one…what does the council think of my position?"

"It is completely legal." General Ruxton said for the first time since the beginning of the session. Scott smiled at him, knowing he would always be loyal to him.

"I agree about the legality…nevertheless I am not sure it is the best thing for the Kingdom, no offense Majesty!" Countess Guard said with kindness as she was a good friend of his father.

"No offense taken, Milady." Scott said with a small smile showing her no anger. "But I think that I am as competent as anyone here to run the Kingdom."

"I think we should vote." Elaine proposed, still mad at Scott for his dodging of the previous question.

"No vote is required. We are following the law of the Kingdom. The heredity is the determining factor of the choice of a King." Miss Jaclyn simply said, shrugging her shoulders as it was evident. Some of the members nodded, and Scott smiled with satisfaction.

"Good." Daisy muttered through her breath, satisfied.

"Who said we could not change a law?" Elaine asked with an attitude.

"Countess, this law exists for centuries. We're not in the power to change this rule. Only the wise men could, and I seriously doubt they would." Miss Jaclyn continued, clearly opposing Elaine. This one threw her a menacing glare and got up, mad.

"If that is it, what is the use of the Council?" She angrily said, pulling on her peacock feather cloak nervously. Every member got up and the General Ruxton approached her to try restraining her anger. "You, do not touch me!" She yelled at him. He took a step back, a bit afraid of her fiercely look. Elaine shook her head and walked quickly to the door. "Have a nice day, Majesty, with your little blonde slut." She finished with a smile. Scott could see every member gasp at her language and felt his cheek redden in anger. How dare she call Shelby a slut?

* * *

Shelby looked up at her mother and saw that her mouth was still wide opened.

"Mom?" She asked tentatively, meeting her eyes.

"How…when, how did it happen?"

"We know each other for so long Mom; I hadn't seen him for two weeks and missed him dearly. We met the night he came back then we had an intercourse without any protection." Shelby said without any shame or fear.

"And you think that he, being gone for two weeks is a good reason for throwing out your virginity!

"Mom! I didn't throw out my virginity! I offered it to him. But anyways it wasn't our first time. I am not a virgin since almost an half a year."

"Walt could have killed you for that!"

"But it didn't happen…Mom, listen, I love Scott."

"What? You slept with the prince! He is the father of your child, isn't he?" Alice cried unbelieving what her ears were hearing.

"Yes, mom. And we didn't sleep together, we made love."

"I can't believe my daughter isn't a virgin anymore. With the prince moreover…" Alice muttered unhappy of her daughter's choices.

"I'm not sorry mom, I love him."

"How can you be so naïve Shelby? He just used you for fun. You can't think he is going to be loyal."

"This isn't a matter of loyalty. We love each other."

"You two are too young. You don't know what love is." Alice sighed and got up from Shelby's bed. She began pacing up and down around the room, nervously. Jess stepped back when she noticed Alice's state. She would have taken Shelby's defense if she was sure of her mother's reaction, but she was too afraid. "I can't believe it! How are you going to live now? Do you have the slightest idea?"

"I am going to tell him about the baby, that's all I can do." Shelby shrugged, as it was an obvious fact.

"Yeah, and what do you thing he's going to do? How is he even going to react?"

"I know he'll help me, he promised me to be always there for me." She responded confident.

"I hope you're right." Alice said then sat back on a chair close to Shelby's bed. She watched as her daughter sat down against her pillow a little to drink a glass of water. "Shelby…how do you think he's going to react?"

"He loves me, and he'll love our child."

"He's not going to throw us out of the castle, is he?" Alice said with worry. If the King threw them out, how would they be able to live without a house or a job?

"No! He would never; he's not like that…he's so sweet and caring, and kind with his people. I'm so gla-" Before she could develop more, someone knocked at the door. Alice smiled a little at her daughter and motioned to Jess to go opening the door. Miss Lipenowski appeared on the other side and Jess immediately knelt down. Alice followed quickly and Miss Lipenowski smiled at them both.

"Please, you can got up…I am not royalty and I did not come for those sorts of things." Miss Lipenowski began then motioned for them to sit where they had been seconds before. "I wanted to make sure you were fine…and I assure you I will not be long, but I need to talk to you about something very important." She said to Shelby, grabbing her hand comfortably. Shelby gave her a smile and looked back at her mother.

"Mom, Jess, could you both leave us talking?"

"Yes, of course. We need to go back home, anyways. We'll come back seeing you tomorrow in the morning, before school." Alice bent down and pulled some strands away from Shelby's forehead. She kissed her cheek and Jess did the same. Shelby offered them a small apologizing smile as they turned around a last time to close the door. Shelby looked back at Miss Lipenowski as this one sat on the chair closest to the bed.

"Look, Scott sent me. It is about Elaine."

"You know about her?" Shelby asked with surprise. She thought Scott hadn't told anyone but her…

"Yes. I know that she killed both Scott's parents…well, tried to kill them both. His mother contacted my mother years ago, after the announcement of her death. You know the two were good friends. My mother helped her hide, while letting her stay around. She is the one who gave her the methods to become an animal."

"Miss Lipenowski, I already know that his mother is alive. Why do you need to talk to me then?"

"First of all, call me Daisy. I am here as your friend. Secondly, you are in great danger. She knows about Scott and you. And I supposed she soon will know about the child you are caring. You are in as much danger as Scott, now."

"How…how do you know about the baby?" Shelby asked, protectively putting her hands on her stomach as if to assure herself it was still here.

"I felt it as soon as I entered the room. I am a hypersensitive." Daisy said proud enough of her family skills.

"Oh…but why am I in danger?"

"She knows that if Scott has a child, she will not be able to lay claim to the throne. Because the child would automatically become his successor and you would be the guardian of the crown until he or she is old enough."

"What is she capable of? Killing everyone? Why the army does not arrest her now?"

"Because they have no proofs. And besides she is way too powerful. Her father, my grandfather, was a very powerful warrior wizard. I bet he taught her every ways of killing someone without leaving traces. That's why I am scarred for the prince and the people he loves. She is Machiavellian and is willing to do anything to accede to the throne."

"Couldn't you do anything to stop her actions? Scott won't simply let her win the throne without fighting. And if she's so dangerous he won't be able to do a thing."

"I do not know Shelby. She could hurt me just as bad. I do not even know if she is aware of the family skills."

"I understand, Mis- Daisy." Shelby said respecting her decision.

"Maybe I could try to see if she has those skills first. I could test her without her knowing…but it might be very hard and I might need a lot of energy. You possess a great force too, I am sure we could join our strengths together."

"I don't know if I am able…"

"Do not be so reluctant Shelby; it is only to save the man that you love deeply, and your unborn baby."

"I know that, I am just so afraid of magic. I never witnessed your powers or others sorcerers'."

"Look, just imagine you are dreaming or that I am a fairy." Daisy changed her hair in blonde with a click of her fingers and Shelby watched her, her eyes growing in amazement.

"Turn back to black. It fits you much better." Shelby said with a chuckle as Daisy turned back to her natural color. "So, what I'm supposed to do?"

"First, you have to heal quickly. We can not begin if you are not perfectly fine. And then, we will begin training you. We will first do simple things, like lifting an object with your mind."

"Is that really realizable?" Shelby asked her eyes wide open.

"Yes. We will start your training in two days. Be ready."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Scott smiled, looking down at his lover as she stirred into their bed, and opened her beautiful blue eyes. He began caressing her stomach that was still not showing any sigh of a baby growing inside. "I still can not believe it…a baby…I'm so overwhelmed by happiness." He whispered before leaning down to give her a sweet good morning kiss.

"I am hungry Scott." She only said as soon as they pulled away from each other lips. Scott chuckled a bit and sat down in the bed.

"Not even showing a large tummy or having nauseas, but already thinking of nothing but eating!" She smiled at his frustration and sat down too, pulling on a white bathrobe. Scott did the same and they both got up, ready to start a new day. They went to sit at the large table where Juliet and Auggie were already eating and greeted them both.

"Good morning, Majesty. Did you sleep well?" Juliet asked with a small smile, looking at Shelby as she went to sit next to her. Scott nodded with a smile and went to kiss her hand like a gentleman would, receiving a jealous glare from Shelby.

They all finished their breakfast in due time, and, as the servants came to clear the table, Scott helped Shelby up and they walked from the patio and took the winding path to the garden area. It was a beautiful walk; the gardens were in full bloom, a literal explosion of colors. As they walked hand in hand, they could hear the birds singing as they made their way down the winding path. Shelby watched him as they walked. He looked more handsome than usual; his eyes were bright, and she had seen him smile more this morning than she could remember before. He looked so handsome when he smiled, she thought; she liked to see him smile. And he was this happy, since he had found out about their baby…their baby…she would have never thought of saying this word so soon…they were so young, yet so in love.

They found a quiet, secluded bench next to a beautiful pond and sat down. Scott put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned close to him. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

Shelby laid her head on his shoulder. "Yes," she answered, "I'm just a little confused about what we need to do next."

"You mean about Elaine?" Shelby only nodded fearfully, settling more into his sweet embrace. "Don't worry; we will be stronger than her all together." He assured her with a smile. Scott had always lived in a dream…even after the events that had turned upside down his life. But Shelby knew better…she knew that life wasn't that easy and that they would have to confront a lot of difficulties to find peace…real peace. "So, when is Daisy supposed to take you?" Scott asked after a while of peaceful silence.

"We have a meeting this after noon. That's why you have to take me back home soon."

"I will…later. Shelby, are you sure that is a good idea?"

"What do you mean? Do you think I should stay here and wait until she comes killing the ones I love?" Shelby said a bit offended.

"No, I am just saying it is dangerous…after what Daisy told me, I have the right to be afraid for you."

"I know…I'm sorry…but don't worry, I'll be careful."

"You better because I do not know what I would do if you were not in this world anymore. I love you Shelby, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Majesty." Shelby said with a small laugh at his new title. Scott returned the laugh and slid his arms around her waist, tickling her playfully.

"Majesty, uh?" He said evilly, picking her up carefully in order not to hurt her back. Even if the doctors had done an amazing work, healing her with magical plants Daisy had brought, she had still some visible scars. Scott dropped her onto the soft grass and slowly crawled on top of her. As they were nose to nose, Scott lifted his right hand to brush some hair out of her face. "I am going to take care of you, my love. I promise." Shelby nodded smiling, losing herself into his penetrating blue eyes and leaned up a bit to kiss his lips. As soon as their lips met, the world around them seemed to stop any movement.

* * *

Shelby and Daisy walked together towards the clear woods where Daisy had a manor where she did all her magic formula and potions but also her trainings against the dark forces. "Please, sit down on the orange stone and wait two seconds. I'm going to search for a tunic for you."

"A tunic? To do what?" Shelby asked with a small laugh. She didn't think sorcerers were wearing costumes like she had read in her childhood books.

"You will see, little curious!" Daisy said with an equal laugh. She was about to open the wardrobe when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from outside. "Shelby, do not move…I think we have a visitor." She whispered, and then took a deep breath before looking through the window. She saw Ezra Friedkin, climbing up the steps quickly. She was practically sure he had followed her. She went to the door and opened it quickly before he could even knock. His hand stayed in the air and he looked up surprised. "Ezra, my friend…what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, just wandering around…is that forbidden?" He asked bending in front of her to great her.

"It is forbidden to follow someone in my opinion." She responded with much sarcasm. Ezra smiled nicely at her and noticed she wasn't alone.

"No, I was not following you. Hello Beautiful! I am Ezra Friedkin, and you are?" Ezra said looking past Daisy, at Shelby who was now standing up.

"I am Shelby Merrick. It is nice to meet you too." Shelby said with a nice smile, moving forward to shake his hand. But before she could even reach the door, Daisy motioned fro her to stay behind her. She stood up confused but obeyed Daisy's orders.

"Look Ezra, I would have invited you to take the tea with us, with pleasure, but we have a lot of work. Goodbye." Daisy said quickly closing the door in front of him.

"Daisy! Please Daisy…send me back to the castle at least!" She heard him yell from outside. Daisy muttered an incomprehensible sentence through her breath and soon Ezra's screams stopped. She turned and smiled at her new friend.

"What did you do of him? He seemed rather nice…" Shelby said a bit worried.

"I sent him home, like he was asking for. And yes, he is nice but a bit annoying when you know him better.

"Oh…"

"Come on, dress that on." She said handing her a violet tunic. Shelby pulled it on quickly and Daisy led her outside, in the garden behind the house. "Sit on the ground and cross your legs in front of yourself." She ordered simply. Shelby nodded and did as she was told. "Perfect." Daisy sat in front of her and smiled a little, in an attempt to reassure her. "Do not worry. Try to be calm and to make peace around you. Think of something soothing, like your baby…or Scott." Shelby only nodded and a smiled appeared on her face as Daisy mentioned her baby and Scott's name. "Okay, stay focused on that stone. When I'll tell you to close your eyes, you'll obey." Shelby nodded apprehensively and did as she was told. "Now, you close your eyes slowly and think of something appeasing. You have to be the calmer you can be." Daisy waited a few minutes to see how Shelby had progressed. "Okay, now I want you to think of that stone you saw earlier. Describe it in your head, remember every part of it. And when you're sure you're ready, lift it up with your mind." Daisy watched Shelby closely and waited until she saw the same stone making its way into the air. She was completely amazed. It had taken her several days to lift it from the ground of only two small centimeters and Shelby was making it flying in the air without a touch of difficulties. She was going to have to teach her more difficult things…

* * *

Wow! I was so in it that I wrote it in less than two hours…it is amazing! So…okay, maybe you can see some things are freely inspired from Star Wars (yes! Shelby is like force sensitive…and Elaine she's some sort of Dark Lord of the Siths…um interesting, isn't it?) and still I'm not sure of the common points…Well I don't know when my next update of this story will be…probably not before a while…please be patient, I do my best!

Please give me a review if you like or not…bad reviews are sometimes the most constructive. (But that doesn't mean I need to have some! I still prefer nice and good ones!)

**Linkie**. (With Much Love!)


	9. Chapter 9

_IN A LAND, FAR AWAY FROM HERE_

**_A/N_**: Okay, this is the chapter 9 of this story

Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter…Sorry for the lack of updates…I know it's been some time…I hope this one is as good as the last one…Just read it and tell me!

Whoa, I finally got Star Wars Revenge of the Sith DVD! I already watched it a few times and I'm planning on watching it again whenever I'll have the time. Also Harry Potter's new movie is out. Tell me what you thought of it, because I still didn't see it…some of my friends went to see it and told me it was very good but hey! I need more opinions. I'm only planning on going to see it if I find the time. So if it's not worth it (thing I seriously doubt, seeing as how great were the previous…), tell me!

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in some chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was _nearly_ killed several years ago… Also in this chapter, another character is appearing…Shelby's father.

-----

Reviews answers:

Thanks to FrostySnake, Melms213, 2008ccampbell, Queen of Shadows and Ghostwriter for their reviews of the last chapter… They helped me to write this chapter…believe it or not.

**_Here is the new chap, for you…

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Nine: Force Sensitive_**

**S**helby stood in the center of Scott's bedroom, trying to concentrate and do the exercises Daisy had given her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the Force entering her body and liberating her spirit from all negative thoughts. Daisy had advised to try levitating herself, since she had no major difficulties with lifting objects. She sat down, hands on her knees and crossed her legs, sitting in Indian style. She soon felt herself beginning to be lifted up in the air. She allowed herself a content smile, proud of her accomplishments and began to concentrate in staying where she was.

_**

* * *

**_

Scott and Juliet entered the living room, chatting passionately about the reform law they had just voted. The majority of the Council members had accepted, as well as every wise man they had asked. They were now in the right to divorce whenever they wanted. Auggie smiled at them and went over to hug Juliet. Scott smiled at the couple and asked Auggie about where he could find Shelby. This one said she was probably meditating in their bedroom. Scott nodded and quickly disappeared. He entered the room quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing her. His mouth hung open as he saw her flying in the air.

"Oh My Gods, Shelby!" He exclaimed with a small laugh wrenching her out of her reverie. Shelby opened her eyes startled, and fell on the floor in less than one second. Before Scott knew what had happened, he heard a loud thump and Shelby saying 'Ow' along with another word that will not go into print -- he looked away so he wouldn't laugh or see the look of utter anger mixed with loathing in Shelby's eyes. "Are you okay, love?" He asked concealing a smile.

"Um…yeah, I think." She said dryly, rubbing her butt softly. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to apologize. Scott noticed and closed the door behind him.

"I am so sorry, I was just so surprised! Your skills are really amazing!"

"Uh…thanks I guess." She flashed him a small modest smile and walked to the door where he was still standing. "Scott, uh, I know I shouldn't ask you that but do you really have nothing else to do today?" She asked him, taking both his hands in hers.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked her deeply confused, softly rubbing her cold fingers with his own.

"Well, I'd like to have the room for myself to continue my training…" She said biting her bottom lip, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh…so you want me to leave you alone?" He asked a bit surprised by her request. He didn't understand why she couldn't do that with him there.

"Yeah, that'll be better. I just can't concentrate when you're close."

"Why did you not go to Daisy's?"

"I don't want to bother her. Besides, she has better things to do than dealing with me today."

"All right. I will leave then. I just came here to tell you the council has voted in favor of the divorce. That means I am not bind with Juliet anymore." He said with a small smile.

"You're serious?" Scott only nodded, turning to leave. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I can't have a kiss?" She asked with an adorable pout that made his heart melt. She was so cute, you see.

"Oh, gods Shelby…" He muttered with a small smile playing on his lips, and then went over to hug her tightly. "I love you. Be careful, I do not want to lose you or our baby." He gave her a small kiss and watched her face grow with concern as she looked up at him seriously.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt our baby…it's a blessing from Gods. I'll be careful, I promise you." She assured him, giving him another kiss.

"All right." He said simply, releasing her from his embrace. "I will come back in two hours. I think I am going to ask David and Ezra if they want to do a horse race." He said, going over to the closet and taking his horses clothes in his hands.

"Okay…just a thing?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep doing races with them? You always win."

"That's where the fun does begin!" He answered her with a big grin, just like a child would…But after all; he's still a child, right?

_**

* * *

**_

_6 months later… Time's passed but not Elaine's anger…_

Elaine watched as Scott enveloped Shelby in a hug as he came back from visiting the King William III. Those two disgusted her…how could someone as noble as Scott was, be with trash…she didn't understand and would never. Attempting to find a solution to live in peace with King William Kingdom, Scott had worked out pretty well. She couldn't believe he had succeeded where she hadn't. She was mad. Mad to be forced to admit his work was amazing. Mad that she couldn't deny the obvious fact. Hell! He was only a child. He wasn't supposed to be so strong and perfect in his role of monarch. Things needed to change and quick. Elaine turned her back to the window and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't going to let him win. She couldn't let him. She began to think, to think of the best solution to push him aside for ever. She needed him to lose something, something important…Shelby and their unborn baby. Elaine sighed contently, thinking of the perfect way to kill the girl. Of course she could poison her food; it would be too simple…Elaine wasn't one of those who liked to choose the easy way. She loved seeing people dying in pain, like she had seen Martin. She could always make her die by giving birth to her bastard…it would be painful for Scott to lose both people he loved most…Yes, that was it! Now all she needed was to find the perfect formula. She began searching in her secret library and found her favorite magic book. She sat on her desk and turned the pages, searching for the words 'birth' and 'death'. It took her a while to find the page. First, she had not seen it. That is when she went to see the index in last resort. That was it, she had found it: _**To Give death during a birth… for a**__** double murder…invocating Kalaheo, the God of Death** _

_You'll need: A piece of hair of the victim,_

_Two red crystals of Symposia,_

_An eye and a nose of flying lizard,_

_A majestic caldron,_

_A black papyrus,_

_And two liters of lava…_

Elaine smiled as she finished reading the page. She already had every ingredient …being provident, she already had a piece of hair of every person of the Castle. That means she had no time to lose…She began to work immediately on her new job.

_**

* * *

**_

"Shelby, baby, are you okay? You are trembling?" Scott asked, pulling away slightly to see Shelby's white face looking up at him, searching for comfort. The two had gone to a small garden party organized in favor of Scott for his great accomplishments.

"I…I don't know…Oh Gods…Scott." Shelby fell out of his arms and sat in a fetal position. Scott knelt in front of her and took her face between his hands forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Shelby…what-what is it?" He asked deeply concerned by her state. People stopped dancing or eating and came closer, to have a better look at the situation.

"It hurts Scott, it hurts badly." She said wincing putting her hands on her stomach and rubbing it softly to calm the baby that was agitating violently. Scott closed his eyes during a second, trying to thing and turned to Jess who he could tell was very concerned.

"Call Daisy, quick!" Jess nodded fearfully and ran to Daisy's tower. Daisy had been invited but had declined the offer, pretending a headache. Jess knocked on Daisy's door and waited nervously for her to answer.

"Miss Lipenowski? Miss Lipenowski please, it's really important." Jess called desperately and soon she found herself in front of David Ruxton, half-clothed and hair mused.

"What is it?" He asked with a menacing voice. But Jess wasn't one to be impressed by his act. She looked inside to see if Daisy was somewhere to be seen. What she found would have amused her at any other time. Daisy was trying to hide behind the dresser, a sheet enveloped around her naked pale body. Daisy shook her head as she noticed she was busted and did a formula to dress in one second.

"It's Shelby, I think it's the baby. She's suffering a lot." Daisy pushed David aside, running outside where the screams were coming from, closely followed by Jess.

"Oh Shelby please, stay with me…please honey, don't leave me, not you!" Scott said taking a hold of her sweaty hand.

"Scott…" She began to cry softly, as she felt another contraction hit her. "The baby…it's coming!" She said squeezing his hand tightly. "Ah!"

"Wha-t are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Shelby, look at me." Scott said gently, kissing her hand. "Daisy's here." Daisy gave him a small compassionating smile and knelt next to him.

"Shelby, can you hear me?" Daisy began, softly whispering. Shelby opened her eyes, moaning a faint 'yes'. "Good. You need to focus Shel, for the baby."

"What? What should I do?" She whimpered, tears flowing from her eyes.

"This isn't a normal way of contractions. I am almost sure someone bewitched you." Daisy said and some gasps were heard in the crowd.

"What!" Scott exclaimed very mad… _Elaine_… He thought, fuming inside. Shelby began to move violently as she felt an intense pain traveling through her body. Scott motioned for General Ruxton and a guard to hold her and prevent her from moving too much. "What can we do?" Scott asked Daisy as they both got up, taking her elbow and leading her away from Shelby's figure and people standing watching.

"I will not lie to you. I am not sure if there is a way to save her. Nevertheless, I think we can always try exorcizing her. There might be a slight chance. But do not be to optimistic, she could always lose the baby, since it's still so small and fragile. Come on, we have to find a safe place."

_**

* * *

**_

Scott carried Shelby all the way up to Daisy's mansion in the woods and settled her onto the bed, once there. He watched her as she was unconscious, probably being worse than before. "Daisy please, be quick."

"I am doing the best I can Scott. I just need to find out where I put the amulet of exorcizing.

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Shelby…Shelby please wake up, I need you."** Scott's voice_

"_**Do not Shelby…you're safe here. Nothing will happen to Scott and the baby if you stay here. I swear it." **Elaine's voice_

"_**Shelby, baby listen. We need you. You need to pull through"** Scott's sweet voice, whispering into Shelby's ear._

"_**Save your child…let go of your body…this is the only way to save it. It is you or Scott and it."** Elaine's menacing voice_

"_**Zwentla Exorcizum Patrocius Fantasia!" **Daisy's voice, reciting the formula of exorcizing._

"_**Love…it's me. Wake up, please."** Scott's voice, his hand encircling Shelby's._

"_**Zwentla Exorcizum Patrocius Fantasia!"** Daisy's voice, again reciting the formula, the amulet in her left hand, hanging above Shelby's large tummy…_

"_**Shelby…do not forget…you or it…make the good choice…"** Elaine's voice_

"_**Shelby, this is dangerous. But I always knew this would happen…let me explain everything to you…"** Alice's voice_

_**

* * *

**_

_6 Months Earlier._

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Shelby asked surprised as her mother went to visit her, a few after Scott had. She knew she wouldn't be able to train any more today. She just knew it.

"Hello honey. I'm sorry to bother you." Alice said with a small smile. Her daughter was in full bloom, she was radiant from happiness.

"You're not bothering me Mom, come on please." Shelby said taking her mother's hand and leading her to the living room.

"This is nice here." Alice stated, sitting on the couch next to her daughter.

"Yeah, Scott didn't want to change anything. I like it in here. It's soothing and so peaceful."

"Um…um, I agree."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Shelby asked very politely.

"No thank you." Comfortable silence went on as mother scrutinized daughter. "I saw you Shelby. I saw you flying."

"Oh…yeah. I guess I owe you the truth, then?" She said with some fear…she didn't know how her mother would take the news of her being trained to fight Elaine after all.

"No, look, I already knew of your skills."

"You did?" Shelby said very surprised, and confused all the same.

"Yeah."

"Oh…so I'm busted. Mom, I don't want you to be afraid."

"Afraid? I'm not afraid Shelby I know you wouldn't do anything to me or the people you love."

"Thank you." Shelby got up and went to hug her mother. "I love you Mom." Came out a muffled sound. Shelby released her grip and looked into her mother's eyes. "Mom…there's more…a great danger is coming. And I'm the one to face it."

"What danger?"

"A black witch."

"Is she very dangerous?"

"Very dangerous and skilled…I may not be able to stop her. She already killed a lot of people here."

"You mean…she's the murderer without shadow?"

"Yes mom."

"Shelby, this is dangerous. But I always knew this would happen…let me explain everything to you…"

"At your birth, someone visited me…the Queen Susan. Shelby, she told me everything I needed to know about magic."

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why am I what I am?"

"This is coming from your father Shelby…you know, family skills and everything…"

"Dad was…like me?" Shelby said, surprised again. Certainly, her mother had hidden a lot of things from her… How come this was only now that she was telling her?

"Yeah. That's why he was one of the most powerful knights of the Kingdom. And that's why everyone wanted him dead. Some people thought he was dangerous. That's why we moved out of the castle soon after I found out I was pregnant with you. We didn't want to risk anything."

"What do you mean by 'moved out of the castle'?"

"Shelby…our family hadn't always being poor. I, myself, am coming of a noble family." Alice said afraid Shelby would react badly.

"What?" Shelby asked, surprised once more...and she always believed that her ancestors were all domestics...

"Yes. Your grandfather was a High General of the Castle and your grandmother a Lady."

"But how come anyone recognized you here?"

"Shelby, look at our house! Who would think I was a Lady? And besides, people in the village did not know at all who I was."

"Yeah, I guess…but…"

"Susan did a trick, honey. She made every memory of your father and I disappear from people's head."

"That is…amazing mom! So what about Jess? Is she…like dad and I?"

"No, I don't think so. Yet I'm not sure."

"So did you know Susan was our cat?"

"Yes, I found out two years earlier and promised to keep my mouth shut."

_**

* * *

**_

_Back to the Present_

"_**Shelby, please wake up! I love you." **Scott's voice_

"_**You won't be alone in this battle. We'll face her together. All together." **Alice's voice_

"_**Let go Shelby. Let…" **Elaine's voice, fading away…_

"_**Mommy, save us both…" **Scott and Shelby's baby_

"_**Zwentla Exorcizum Patrocius Fantasia!" **Daisy's voice, reciting the formula of exorcizing for the last time._

"_**I love you Shelby…I am proud of you and always be. You need to pull through for your family. Do not listen to the Black Witch's voice…it is only a trap." **Shelby's father, appearing in her dreams as she was about to let go…_

"_**Oh can I be sure?"** Shelby asking her father and taking his hand as he leads her to the yellow light._

"_**Listen to your heart…" **Her father answering her, then his image fading away… **"Goodbye my beautiful daughter…goodbye until the next time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Next: Find out if Shelby and the baby are fine…And an angry Scott is going to face Elaine…_**

_**Ah, finally an update… Sorry for the wait…but I have explanations:**_

_**Firstly, I have a lot of school work…and exams coming soon and others just done.**_

_**Secondly, I have been sick lately.**_

**_Thirdly, I had no inspiration until this week end…so sorry again. Besides, I tried to update yesterday but there were problems on the site..._**

_**Please R&R! I don't know if I did well with the flashbacks and the voices in Shelby's unconscious state…so tell me if it was or not too confusing…**_

**_Now, I don't know when my next update of this story will be up…Hopefully before the New Year…but I can't promise anything. See my profile page for more info about my updates._**

**_See you soon. With much Love. _**

_**Linkie.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**IN A LAND, FAR AWAY** _

**_A/N_**: Okay, this is the chapter 10 of this story. So I finally found the time to write this chapter before the second semester began Actually, I just finished passing my exams and it was a bit hard, I have to say…

Also, we're slowly reaching the end of this tale…There will probably be another chapter and an epilogue. And then I'll begin posting another story. But I still didn't choice which one. Maybe "**Life Is A Play**"…since the first four chapters are already written.

Also, I began writing another story but I'm not sure if I'll be able to put it on seeing as there are a lot of sex scenes…maybe I'll put it on a yahoo group like _ScottandShelbyErotica _or on I don't know…maybe I'll try to lighten the dialogs and scenes and put it on rating **M**…

_Time and Place_: Another time, another world.

_Summary_: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

_Rating_: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in some chapters.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

_Characters_: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was _nearly_ killed several years ago…

-----

Reviews answers:

Thanks to ShalBrenfan, Melms213, Queen of Shadows and Ghostwriter for their reviews.

**_ShalBrenfan_**: I'm glad to see you found the last chapter awesome. I hope you'll like this one too. There's a little cliffhanger at the end too. Also, do you know if Mutant X is still on air? Because in France, we only saw the first season I think…

**_Melms213_**: Okay, so it wasn't confusing, so I decided to add more flashbacks to my next stories. I find them very interesting to develop… I have a question for you: When are you updating one of your stories? I'm dying to see another chapter, to such an extent that I read again 'To Die For' when I was bored, and I cried again…do you think you could write an alternate ending without Scott dying at the end? I think it would be great for the readers who are totally crazy about S&S (it's just a suggestion through, maybe I'm the only one who thinks that…) I hope you'll love this new chapter…

**_Queen of Shadows_**: Sorry, I didn't answer you mail…I kinda lost track on time with my exams revisions and everything else... Well, anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll think this chapter is good too. Are you going to update one of your stories soon…I know that maybe you have other things to think of, and I'm sorry for being that pushy, but well…I'm a monster. Please update "All because of a play' or "The truth comes out' or "Memories" or even "Haunted" (actually, I like Haunted too, but I find it a bit dark, and even if I read each chapter, I have some difficulties so much it's so well described and written) soon.

**_Ghostwriter_**: Well, I noticed you wrote a new story about Auggie. I read some chapters but wasn't really attached since it wasn't S&S…through I like your other stories even when they're not with those two. I had liked a lot "Standing Tall", for example. I suppose Auggie is just not as interesting as the others for me. I hope you'll find this chapter great too. I love the comparison with King Arthur because that's exactly what feeling I wanted to give. I never really like the Middle Ages in class but I love the Celtic Legends and the stories of the Round Table or Excalibur.

_**Here is the new chap, for you…**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Ten: If It Was Only A Decoy…

**_S_**helby slowly woke up to the sound of a female voice. When her eyes fluttered open, she immediately saw a bright light that blinded her for a few seconds. Daisy took off her technical glasses and smiled at her; she seemed rather fine.

"What happened?" The blonde asked the brunette, a bit dazed from her week of coma and her sudden wake up. Daisy got up from the edge of the bed and walked to the little bar.

"You slipped into unconsciousness and I was forced to extract the baby from your tummy to prevent her from dying." Daisy explained quickly, bringing her a glass of a greenish substance that didn't look very tempting. Shelby confusedly looked up at her, and smirked at her friend.

"What is- You said her? It's a girl! Is she okay? Does she need…" Shelby began asking multiple questions, not really knowing where to start. Daisy smiled at her impatience and beckoned her to calm down. Shelby nodded, breathing softly and took a sip of her potion, which kinda looked disgusting. But it wasn't so bad tasting after all, which surprised her.

"She is perfectly fine and sleeping in her father's arms." Daisy answered with a small smile. The baby was a blessing. She looked like an angel sent from heaven, blonde, blue eyes and small pout, never crying…she was the spit-and-image of her mother.

"Where are they?" Shelby asked then, taking another sip.

"At Ezra's. We thought it would be a safer place for them. You have to know that if it weren't from your family skills you wouldn't be there anymore. You were really lucky to be with Scott and everyone else the moment it happened." Daisy explained, taking the empty glass her friend handed her. She was surprised she didn't have had to force her into drinking it. Of course she had added a flavor of eucalyptus inside; to be sure she would drink it. But she was still astonished Shelby hadn't even balk at doing it before tasting it. She seemed calmer or maybe absentminded by something else…like her family.

"When will I be able to go see them?"

"As soon as you can stand on your legs, it means the day after tomorrow should be fine." Daisy said, allowing herself a small smile.

"Do you still think someone is behind this attempt of killing?"

"Yeah, and I have an idea about the responsible…"

"Elaine?"

"Who else? Do you have other enemies, except for her?"

"No, not in my knowing…but who could be capable of using such powers if not her?"

"Yeah, you're right. Gods, I only hope she won't find out you're still alive. The best for you would be to stay hidden, until everything is settled."

"How can I do that when I'm supposed to be the one to fight against her? Have you forgotten that I am probably the only one able to do so?"

"No, I didn't forget. But you have to take her by surprise. When she'll think she won, you'll appear. Until then, you have to continue your training."

"But I am ready! I know it! The sooner I confront her, the sooner I'll be free."

"You won't do it alone Shelby. Yes, you are the one who will end her, but you aren't supposed to be alone. People will be joining you."

"I know, but look at our league. We already have you, Scott, Susan, Ezra, David, The General Ruxton, Miss Jaclyn, Juliet and Auggie, the survivor Wise men, and the rebels. And also The Queen Sharon's men. What are our risks in going to battle now?"

"Elaine has props everywhere, in particularly by the men of Shadow and the darkness of the castle."

"Daisy…"

"Shelby, don't underestimate her force, believe me when I say she's way stronger than you. Her experience is so important, you need to train again."

"But what if she tries something again? What am I supposed to do?"

"Defend yourself, without attacking, always do that and you should be okay."

* * *

Elaine slipped in her slippers smiling like she never had. She was sure today would be a beautiful day. It had been one week since she had killed Shelby Merrick, one week since she hadn't had any news of Scott, even her niece Daisy wasn't there. She had the castle only for herself. Yet, she didn't feel entirely great. Like something had escaped from her head. She walked to the door and opened it, taking the Journal, a tabloid she had created, in her arms. Without looking at the front page, she put it on the table and called her servant loudly. Jennie, a maidservant came immediately, knowing Elaine was pretty strict and liked to be obeyed at once. Elaine ordered a complete breakfast and sat in her favorite armchair. After five minutes, everything was ready. Elaine sat at the table and took a sip of her tea. It was boiling hot but that was how she liked to drink her beverages. The Countess then took The Journal, her eyes wandering the Front Page. That's when she chocked in her cup, reading a title: '**_Future Queen Shelby Alive_**'. Elaine turned the pages madly, trying to find the right page where the article was settled.

THE JOURNAL SECTION PEOPLE/CELEBRITIES

_Dear Friends of the Kingdom, and its surroundings,_

_Today, our reporter brought us a good and waited new after a whole week of speculations about her early delivery: Future Queen Shelby is alive and in good health. According to our sources, the work had began to happen during the party organized in favor of King Scott return and successes in his projects of creating an alliance with King William III. Spotted rejoining our beloved King and their new born girl, she seems to have recovered quickly and surprisingly. The young couple should soon be returning to their quarters, once the investigator of the attempt of murder will be found and under lock and key. With the General Ruxton being put in charge of the record, we can guess things should soon be back to normal. In the meantime, the young parents are apparently staying by a friend who offered them hospitality. Asked by our journalist before entering the house, the future Queen didn't wish to express herself more about what happened to her, and above all, why her? What did she do so wrong to be the target of the one, now called the '**murderer without shadow**'? Some are already saying it simply is an old revenge due to jealousy, others that the future Queen is aimed because of her proximity to the King, but everybody comes to the same point. Nobody really knows what is happening at the castle since King Martin's death. _

_Until further information and explanation on the subject, good morning everybody! _

_Arietta Junkies, yellow press correspondent for The Journal._

* * *

Shelby walked into the small room, breathing happily. She was finally able to meet her little baby and see her fiancé again. She lightened her thumb with a magic spell to illuminate a bit her way and slowly moved forward to the bed where Scott was laying, holding the baby close to his chest. Shelby let out a giggle at the sight of how cute they were together. She sat on the bed for a moment, only watching them and enjoying every moment of it. When she noticed they were in a heavy sleep, she decided to lie down next to them and found herself clinging close to Scott's back and he unconsciously moved a little to give her place. Shelby smiled inside, putting her head onto his shoulder and looking over at their beautiful daughter again. She was overwhelmed by thousand of feelings: love, caring, tenderness, happiness, calm, peace…so many things, actually.

Scott woke up a few minutes later, when he felt a hand softly caressing his hair. He opened his eyes smiling, knowing it was his lover's. He turned around, carefully removing his arm from around his sleepy daughter. "Shelby!" He whispered with a bright smile, hugging her tightly against him, but carefully, being afraid of hurting her sore body. He didn't know if she was fine…after all she had just gone into an early delivery with a caesarian. Shelby hugged him back, crying out for joy. "How are you?" Scott asked, his mouth rubbing against her neck as he spoke.

"I am fine; Daisy gave me a magical potion that gave its effects immediately. Gods, I'm so happy to finally see you two." She said with a big relief. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Scott said back, pulling away a little to meet her lips in a seriously passionate kiss. She responded fervently, pulling him on top of her, and running her hands along the sides of his body, taking off his wife beater. "Shel…the baby, we can't here…" Scott began saying as she unfastened his waistband.

"Why not?" She asked with a frown, following his gaze as he looked down at their little baby.

"Well, she's a baby…" He started saying, only to be cut off by his fiancé.

"Yeah, and she's too young to even realize what we're doing." Shelby finished, and started kissing him again, her mouth slowly drifting to his neck.

"It would be traumatizing for her." He explained, running his hand through her tangled hair. "Please, Shel, I am not at ease with knowing she's just beside us…" He said tensely, pushing her softly away. Shelby pouted but let him do.

"Don't you want me?" She asked with a sigh, sulking a little.

"Of course I do, just not when Jen's here."

"Jen? What sort of name it is?" She asked surprised by his choice of name for their daughter. She sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought we were going to choose her name together."

"You don't like? I was sure you wouldn't…" Scott began but was stopped by two fingers placed on his lips.

"It's not that I don't like…it's just that I don't think that fits her well…" She said calming a little and lying back close to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, um. I was thinking of something nicer like a flower name…like Lily. Do you like that name?" Scott smirked at her, meaning it wasn't the name he wanted for his daughter.

"Okay, what about Dawn?"

"No."

"Scott! What is so wrong with this name?"

"I do not like it."

"Then, what do you think of Alice?"

"It's your mother's name…" Scott said reluctantly and Shelby quickly noticed he didn't have a hand in it. She pulled back a little, putting her elbows on each side of his body and looking down at him.

"Yeah and what's so wrong with my mother's name?" She asked with a frown.

"Nothing except it would be too much in the family…"

"Okay, okay… Do you have an idea by the way?"

"Yeah…Tami Alyssa. I think it is a beautiful name."

"Yeah, you're right, that's pretty nice. How did you come up with this?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Well, I remembered that my first mare name was Tami, and Alyssa goes well with a girl. Besides, it looks a bit like Alice." He explained fearing she wouldn't agree with him now that she knew how the name Tami was coming from.

"You tell me you are naming my daughter after a horse?" She asked a bit mad at him. He noticed she wasn't only moody when she was pregnant…

"Shelby, it was a human name before being a horse's. Please, you liked it before I told you the origin. We'll be the only one to know, anyways." He said gently, trying to calm her a bit.

"No Scott, please, I don't like the idea of naming my daughter like this." She said sternly and Scott couldn't do nothing but agreeing with her. After all, she always gets what she wants with him.

"Okay, you won…but the next child we have, I'll be the one to name him." He said with a childish tone and she giggled a little, nodding along.

"Or her…"

"Okay, deal." She placed a hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his. "That doesn't say how we are going to name her…" Shelby trailed off, her lips tasting his in a seductive manner. Scott pulled away a bit and his face lightened suddenly. "What?"

"I have the best idea! We should name her Yellow!"

"Yellow? Yeah, it's nice, I really like it. How did you- No I prefer not knowing if it's again because of an animal…or worse"

"No it's not…But look at her, she looks like an angel…a daughter of the Sun…the sun is yellow, and her face is so bright…please say yes!"

"Okay, I agree with your choice. We should find a second name…like Lily."

"You won't give up, will you?"

"You know me…"

"Okay, then it's settled, Yellow Lily Dawn Barringer."

"I thought you didn't like Dawn?"

"Well, I think that goes well with the other two finally."

"Perfect then! You see it wasn't too complicated!" She said sarcastically, a little louder to Scott's taste. He put two fingers on his lips and mimicked a 'shush' to let her realize she was talking too loud for their sleepy daughter. Shelby smiled sheepishly at him and laid her head on his chest, looking at Yellow, who was sucking her thumb, profoundly sleeping. She soon let sleep invade her…

* * *

Scott woke up early the next morning; with only one idea in his mind…He was going to confront Elaine. He wasn't afraid of her, he would bring a couple of men with him, to be sure she wouldn't try anything against him. He dressed up and gazed at his little family, still sleeping. He kissed Shelby's temple and caressed Yellow cheek before taking his guns and sword with him. He left without making any noise and went to order Ezra not to tell Shelby where he was going. Scott climbed on his horse Flash and rode until he was in front of David's house. He stopped by and went to knock at the Ruxtons' door. Soon enough, Robert answered, a bit grumbler for being awaken this early. "Hi, General Ruxton, I am sorry to bother you this early. Could you get me David please, it's rather important?" Scott asked politely, noticing Robert's glare.

"Yes, sure majesty." Robert answered sarcastically with a small sigh. He wasn't still used to call Scott, majesty or another title. He had been like a second son and was now his superior. How life was strange sometimes. He let out a breath and let Scott enter the house. "I believe you know the way to his apartments. Go, please do!"

"Thank you Robert." Scott smiled a bit at him and quickly walked to David's bedroom. When he entered, he noticed it was still as soiled and disorderly as it was the last time he had been there. It was almost two years ago. Scott smiled to himself and walked to his bestfriend's bed. He shook his arm a little and heard him mumble Daisy's name in his sleep. Apparently he was still dreaming of her. It had been three years since he had this crush on her. But what Scott didn't know was that Daisy had finally succumbed to his charms. David sat up startled in his bed as he heard a male voice answering him. His eyes and mouth wide open, he looked up at Scott surprised. "Hey man, having a nice dream?"

"Shut up." David said sitting up on his bed and looking at his bestfriend confused. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I need your help… I'm going to end the 'Elaine Matter' right now."

"You what? Are you out of mind? Even Daisy-" Scott cut him off and sat down on a chair.

"I don't think Daisy envisaged every possibilities. I'm tired of living hidden because she can hurt my family. I want to have my throne back, right now."

"Okay…and where I'm standing in this plan?"

"You're going to fight her with me and the others."

"The others? Who?"

"The guys of the tavern. They're always waiting for bloody fights."

"That's all?"

"They're numerous…also Mike and Gwent and maybe Charles."

"And my men and I." A voice said from the door. Scott turned around startled, and David did the same, though the both had acknowledged Robert's voice.

"Robert, I…I didn't think you would even agree." Scott said greatly surprised.

"Yes I do, of course, the killer of Martin and everyone else has to be defeated at all costs." Robert said, still sad about his bestfriend's death. He had made the promise to Martin to take care of Scott if something happened to him and was going to fulfil it.

"Then join us with your men in front of the castle in half an hour." Scott said seriously, hoping they were going to succeed in their mission.

_An Hour Later…_

"You fool! You thought I didn't see this coming! I knew you would try something against me as soon as your little slut would have recovered! Too bad she isn't here to see you dying in pain!" Elaine snickered as she held Scott against a wall with chains. Scott closed his eyes in despair, hoping something would happen. All the men of the Tavern were dead, David was in bad state, Robert was lying unconsciously, and his men were locked in a sort of agonizing bubble. That was the end. Until a bright flash came into view, a light nobody had even dared hoping for…

'_Scott_' Shelby's voice shout out, as she satstraight up in flurry in the bed, her eyes wide open.

TBC soon…

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks. 


	11. Chapter 11

**IN A LAND, FAR AWAY**

**A/N**: Okay, this is the chapter 11 of this far stretched story. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I had a lot on my mind those last weeks and kinda lost interest in this story as I found another one to write…Yet, I don't even have a title, but already have the first 6 chapters ready… I also guess (and hope) that I'm going to update more than one story this week because I'm on holiday for a week…

**Time and Place**: Another time, another world.

**Summary**: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

**Rating**: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in some chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU.

**Characters**: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was nearly killed several years ago…

-----

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Queen of Shadows**: I'm glad to know you're still updating your stories. Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting.

**Melms213**: I hope you're not forgetting your stories…would you contemplate an update soon? I love your stories so much!

**Ghostwriter**: Okay, well, I'm not fanatic of Auggie's story even if I found him a good character in the show. I think that the problem was that I was too attached to S&S to like any other character. Though, I have to admit I really liked Daisy and David.

**Miss Sassy**: So, I'll put my story as soon as I'm finished with verifying everything's good with the chapters. I actually wrote 7 chapters but I want it finished before putting it on the site.

**ShalBrenfan**: Oh, okay, I guess that's a bit sad. I don't think that Mx is going to come back after two years but hope is life. I have the feeling that every good TV show is killed whereas some shouldn't even have existed…

**Here is the new chap, for you all…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Coming From Nowhere

"**_E_**zra, Ezra! Where are you?" Shelby yelled, running outside, with Yellow in her arms. "Ezra!" She called again, looking around but not seeing anyone.

"No need to scream like that, you wouldn't want to scare the little one, would you?" Ezra said, appearing behind her. Shelby turned to him out of breath and looked helplessly at him.

"Ezra, Scott…he's…where did he go?" She asked with a small voice, fearing the worst.

"I don't know…haven't seen him this morning." Ezra hesitantly said. He knew there was no way she was going to believe him; because first she was some kind of sorcerer but above all because he was a mediocre liar.

"Do not lie to me this way. Where is he?" She menacingly said, her eyes narrowing at the short guy.

"I made a promise Shelby. I can't tell." Ezra responded her; a bit fearful of what she would be doing to him if he didn't tell her the truth. He turned away, getting back inside the house as he felt a drop of rain hit his nose.

"You…you promised?" Shelby carefully asked, following him inside the house.

"Yes." Ezra said, turning courageously to face her. She was angry at him…he could tell by the look she gave him.

"Well, what if he's dying? Do you still intent to keep your promise?" She dryly asked, looking down at Yellow who was struggling agitatedly in her arms. Shelby reached her mind and understood that she was hungry. She undid the first buttons of her shirt and moved her daughter's face to her chest.

"Shelby…" Ezra started, looking down at Yellow who was finding her way to her food.

"No! Tell me where he went now! Or else…" Shelby said with a low, disquieting voice. She didn't want to harm him at all, but if he didn't tell her…

"Or else what?" Ezra asked with an access of courage.

"I cast a spell on you." Shelby answered simply, looking down at her daughter as she was still breastfeeding her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to try?" She asked, looking back at him with a small smirk. She knew she was close to win.

"No, okay… just remember that bribe works better than threats. I'll tell you if you tell me where Daisy hides her hallucinating plants." Ezra said smirking back at her. He knew that he had nothing to lose and that Shelby would know the truth eventually. So, why not having something in exchange?

"I believe she hides them in her garden, near the linden-tree." Shelby said with a roll of eyes… she knew he wouldn't found them even if it was the right place.

"Scott went to affront Elaine." Ezra said in one breath, hoping Shelby wouldn't blame him for not stopping him or something.

"What?" When Shelby asked him almost screaming, Yellow stopped eating and looked at Ezra with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's why he didn't want you to know." He said, now feeling menaced by two girls, instead of one…he was sure that Yellow had just understood what was happening, even if she was not even two weeks older. And he knew that was a stupid feeling…a newborn narrowing her eyes at him…

"But… is he stupid or what? I mean… God, what should I do?" Shelby said sharply, now pacing around the room.

"I don't really know…maybe if you went to see Daisy?" Ezra suggested, thinking that was the sanest thing she could do.

"But…yeah, you're right. Could you keep Yellow and take care of her while I'm gone?" Shelby asked, looking helplessly at him. Ezra looked up at her surprised and unsure and shook his head. He didn't feel he was able to take care of a little baby. He knew nothing about it. "Please Ezra…"

"Shelby…what if?" Ezra asked, unsure of how he would be able to attend to a baby.

"Everything should be fine. If she cries it's either she need to eat or that you have to change her diaper."

"I won't be able…" He started, watching as Shelby walked towards him, ready to give him her daughter.

"Yes, you will. I am sure of it. I'll be back soon enough, don't worry." Shelby said firmly, handing him Yellow. Ezra took the baby, slightly confused on what he should do. Shelby kissed her daughter's cheek and then turned to the door, taking her coat in one hand and a sword in the other. She looked back at Ezra and Yellow, smiling courageously at them both. She opened the door and her face was hit by a now frosty wind. It didn't rain anymore but the sky was still grey. She closed the door and headed to the barn where she knew Ezra's horse was. She still wasn't very good at riding horses, but Scott had begun to teach her how to do so and he was a great teacher. She hoped she would be able to go to the castle without any damages.

* * *

Meantime, Elaine's Tower

"Mom!" Scott surprisingly whispered as the blonde luminous woman took a step back, Elaine walking to her furiously. Susan was at the edge of the window but she wasn't afraid of dying if it could only save her only child. She breathed softly, sending a mental message to Daisy. She didn't know if it would work but it was worth the try. She knew it was time for everyone to defeat Elaine, forever. Scott watched to his side as he heard David beginning to moan softly; he was slowly waking up from his unconscious state. But Scott doubted he'll be able to get up and walk seeing as how bad he was. He had been beaten by an invisible force Elaine had called from the Darkness.

"I didn't come here to stop you Elaine. I know I do not have the power to do it." Susan admitted, closing her eyes, concentrating herself again, seeing as the first message hadn't reached Daisy.

"So why are you even here? You want me to kill you for good this time?" Elaine asked with a smirk as she took another step forward. "You know Susan, if you stay here, you're going to fall through the window…imagine the scandal!"

"Shut up Elaine. We both know you won't get away this time." Susan yelled, fearing for her life. Thank to the gods, she wasn't scared to fall the tower. She had been a cat for so long that she knew how to devolve on her legs.

"Susan…how would someone stop me? Who could? I'm the most powerful being here! Look at your son and his men…they're either dead or soon to be. You're only holding up the expiration." Elaine bragged herself, with a smirk.

"You're too sure of yourself Elaine…that's where there is a problem." Susan said, almost positive someone would arrive soon. She knew one who was able to defeat Elaine and she also knew this one would come.

"You'd think I didn't know about you being still alive? Well I did. I know everything. And I knew it from the start."

"How come you did look surprised when you saw me?" Susan retorted, grabbing the curtains to hold onto something as she felt Elaine's force going through her body.

"I didn't think you wouldn't dare trying to defeat me. I thought you weren't that stupid. But I guess I was wrong…" Elaine answered, approaching her closer.

"You see Elaine. I know you're going to kill me, but I don't care if it can save my son's life."

"Oh, but I have other plans for him, well better plans…" Elaine said snickering a little at the thought of her marvelous plan. She was sure of wining, even if she knew there might be a small risk of losing her life if someone unexpected showed themselves too soon…

* * *

Shelby and Daisy stopped in front of the door, caching their breaths. It had taken them only ten minutes to arrive at Elaine's tower. Shelby closed her eyes for a second, concentrating herself to find out how many persons were inside. Daisy waited, placing her ear against the door, trying to hear something but any noise was coming out. Shelby nodded at her and turned the door-handle and they both entered, being first surprised by a thick purple masse of smoke. They moved forward slowly, hoping it wasn't a trap and were slightly relieved when they saw Elaine standing in front of Susan, who was dangerously standing in front of the opened window. "Oh my Gosh!" Shelby exclaimed as she saw lots of bloody bodies lying on the floor, and gasped as she noticed Scott's figure tied by chains against the wall. Well, at least, he was still alive…

"Shelby!" Daisy whispered as she saw Elaine pushing Susan through the window.

"No!" Shelby yelled, stopping Elaine's moves in the process.

"Oh, what a surprise! The little slut!" Elaine exclaimed, giving a last push into Susan's chest and this one lost her balance and fell. Elaine didn't even look through the window to see if she was dead. She knew she had better things to do, and should concentrating herself on Shelby and her niece.

"Elaine, the game is over. You better surrender before it ends badly. You know you won't get out this time." Daisy said, trying to reason her aunt. Before knowing this one was behind every murder, she liked her very much, like a sister.

"Daisy, you know, I'm very disappointed in your behavior. I thought you very smarter than that. We could have run the kingdom together; we would have been great leaders."

"You're crazy Elaine. I won't let you, even if I have to die to save the kingdom." Daisy answered her aunt, sad to see what she had become in a few years. The thirst for power had made her completely out of mind. She remembered the kind, caring and so sweet Elaine before her grandfather had died…His death had been the point of departure of her craziness.

Meantime, Shelby was untying her fiancé who she knew was suffering very much by the pain on his face and the way he was breathing. Scott coughed and looked up, realizing that the person untying him was his lover. "God, Scott, why did you do that? Why didn't you wait for me to be ready?"

"I'm sorry," Scott began, sitting up a little as she walked behind him to untie his hands which were tied behind his back. "I just wanted to protect my family." Shelby turned to look at him and knelt in front of him, taking his face between her hands, checking if the scars weren't too deep. "I love you and Yellow too much to lose you." Scott admitted, feeling kind of stupid, now realizing Elaine wasn't an easy thing to defeat.

"I love you, and you won't lose me. Come on, lean on me. I'm going to put you on this chair." Shelby said, showing him a chair which had been stint from the fire. "You better not move or I'll be very mad." She warned him with a small smile but he still could tell was dead serious.

"I'm sorry I failed…" Scott apologized, wincing a little as she helped him sitting on a chair. He probably had some cracked, if not broken ribs. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the lips before turning back to Daisy and Elaine who were still peacefully talking.

"Elaine." Shelby only said, approaching the back haired woman in slow but careful movements, stepping over dead bodies, or agonizing men. She was sorry for them but knew she couldn't do anything for them anymore. She could smell the odor of death and that was what was terrifying and making her nauseous the most. Elaine was a monster and had absolutely no heart. She had to be defeated, completely, for everybody's sake.

"Blondie…" Elaine started with a wicked smile. She knew that deep inside, Shelby was a bit afraid of what she could do, or already had done.

"My name's Shelby, witch." Shelby retorted, glancing at Daisy who gave her an encouraging and reassuring smile. She was still on her side.

"Good for you. And what did you plan for me, Blondie?" Elaine teased her, sitting at the edge of the same window Susan had fallen from. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her thighs, waiting for something to come from Shelby. But even she knew that the girl wouldn't start the fight.

"You are incredibly wicked and totally crazy. I give you one last chance. Either you stop everything and give yourself to the authorities, or you will die."

"I don't even know if there are still authorities dear. Look at them all, they're dead, pieces of meat for animals. And as for me dying, who's going to kill me? You maybe?" Elaine asked with a laugh, knowing Shelby didn't stand a chance against her, even with her niece by her side.

"You're so cruel!" Shelby said, shaking her head in disgust. She quickly looked to her side and noticed Daisy was checking David and seeing if he was alive.

"And you're so stupid! You think you can beat me!" Elaine said, trying to think of how she could end Shelby's life, in a long and painful way, to show her how futile it had been to think she could even try to defeat her.

"I can and I will!" Shelby yelled, concentrating herself on every thing that was around her, trying to find a source of positive force.

"Let's see then! What do you say of this?" Elaine asked, throwing a fireball to Shelby. Shelby stopped the ball way before it reached her and sent it back to Elaine who made it disappear in the air. "Good job honey. I didn't even think you would avoid this one"

"Yes, quite good." Shelby said with a hint of arrogance. "Don't you have anything better to show me? Because if you want my opinion, you're not that strong than you think you are." Shelby said, knowing Elaine's weak spot was when someone told her she wasn't good enough.

"Stop teasing me, it's making me want to kill you quicker. And I hate to kill being pressed."

"Try it!"

"See that then!" Elaine yelled, encircling Shelby's body with a circle of water. Shelby felt her breath giving away and concentrated herself, thinking of her daughter, Scott, her family and her friends who were all relying on her to defeat the monster that had already killed so many people. She blocked the water before it reached her lungs and spit it out by the mouth. She made a hole in the circle and as soon as she did, the water circle vanished completely. Shelby realized that she had to attack Elaine, instead of only counter-attacking. She closed her eyes for a second; not even hearing what Elaine was saying and reached her father's spirit that she knew was still hanging around. '_Father, I need help_.'

'_Shelby.'_

'_Father, please, tell me what I have to do.'_

'_Use the spell she used on Martin.'_

'_What spell?'_

'_**Timeous Yenzu Galita Terra Pury Eternitus**.'_

'_What will it do to her?'_

'_Making her burn from this inside'_

'_Will it be painful?'_

'_It depends of how you want it to be.'_

'_Thank you Father.'_

'_Good luck honey.'_ Her father voice said, fading away.

Shelby smiled peacefully and noticed Elaine was about to cast a spell and quickly said the sentence her father had told her to say. '_Timeous Yenzu Galita Terra Pury Eternitus', _she yelled, feeling slightly relieved as she noticed it was working. What she didn't see however, was that Elaine had read her thoughts just a second before she cast her spell and already knew what was going to happen. Elaine's spirit wandered in the air, trying to find a guest body where she could recover quickly. She needed to find a body which wasn't dead but couldn't fight her when she entered it and decided to take her ex-future step-son, Scott.

* * *

Shelby entered the bedroom with a smile, carrying their daughter in her arms. She watched as Scott smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed, handing Yellow to him. Scott looked hard at her and brutally laid his daughter between two pillows, next to him. Shelby looked astonished at him and took one of his hands in hers.

"Scott? It's me Shelby…" She began, bringing her mouth to his lips as she saw him finally smiling at her.

"You lost Shelby." Scott lips moved in a satisfied mean smile before they touched hers. He brought his hands to her neck and began pressing it hard. Shelby struggled, not quite understanding what was happening. Why was Scott acting this way towards her and their daughter? What was so wrong with him?

"What? Scott?" Shelby said taken aback, struggling for free. "Stop it Scott! You're hurting me!" She cried, trying to get his hands off of her. She was unable to stop his hands from squeezing and it was like an unknown force was guiding his hands without him having any control.

"Scott is gone, honey. Live with it, you lost." Elaine's thick voice said, pressing her neck tighter. Scott let out a painful scream as he succeeded in taking the control of his body and released his hands grip around his fiancé's neck. "I'm sorry Shelby…please help me!" His voice only cried before Elaine took the control back and got on his feet. Scott's body took its weapons and clothes and disappeared with an invisibility spell. Shelby cried, yelled as she understood what had happen. Elaine had taken her fiancé's body and was not giving up on the throne. And now, nothing would ever stop her as she was in the King Scott's body.

"Daisy!" Shelby yelled standing in the centre of the room, hoping her bestfriend would hear her. "Daisy!" She yelled again, even louder, almost breaking her voice. Daisy appeared quickly in front of her, and was still in her nightgown.

"What's wrong? Why do you yell this way? What happened to your neck?" Daisy asked almost simultaneously, a bit surprised to be disturbed at this hour.

"It's Scott, Elaine. Scott, he just tried to kill me!" Shelby said now hysterically, pacing around the room, chewing her fingers. Daisy had never saw her this nervous before…not even when two days ago, she had come to see her and ask what she could do about Scott going to fight Elaine.

"What?" Daisy asked slightly bewildered. She couldn't believe that a sweet guy like Scott could harm Shelby. And what Elaine had to do with this story?

"She took him, she took his body." Shelby said, trying to calm her nerves, and seeking for a solution but being unable to find one.

"What are you talking about? You killed Elaine two days ago, Shelby, don't you remember?" Daisy asked her, quite puzzled by her statement.

"I only killed her body." Shelby said, now remembering that she had seen a thing lingering in the air, seconds before she said the spell.

"What?"

"Elaine's spirit is still effective. And it's in Scott's body." Shelby explained quickly, now realizing her daughter and her lives were in danger.

"You mean…" Daisy began, trying to understand better. She was cut off by Shelby, letting out a sigh showing all her exasperation.

"He's sick Daisy. Elaine did something to him." Shelby answered tensely, running a hand through her hair.

"What? What and how did she do that?"

"I guess she found out what I was planning to do. It's not him most of the time, now." Shelby sadly said, not believing the man of her life was mesmerized by an evil spirit.

"I know, I mean, I do understand now. Keep in mind it's not him, okay?" Daisy comfortably said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"And what am I supposed to do now? Do you think he is dead?" Shelby asked with pain; the only thought he could never be the same was devastating.

"No, he's not. She just took possession of his body." Daisy answered with no hint of hesitation, trying to reassure her.

"How can we get rid of Elaine's spirit?"

"I don't know for the moment but I'm sure there is a way. I think he's the one who has to get rid of her first. The thing is that we have to find her/him before."

"I think she'll be staying here, seeing as she knows we can't harm her without harming Scott and that he is the King. She's going to try to throw us out of the castle." Shelby said, fearing once again for her daughter, family and friends. And she was very scared for Scott also. They absolutely had to find a way to make her go out of his body without harming him. She knew Elaine would use strong-arm measures to get rid of them all. Just as Daisy was about to answer her, a horde of soldiers entered the room without even knocking. Shelby rushed over her daughter and held her close to her chest. Daisy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and made them disappear before the soldiers could even reach them. They would be going to Ezra's, once again, knowing Elaine wouldn't go after them at this place. The only thing Daisy hoped was that Elaine's and Scott's mind weren't connected to one another; because if it were the case, they would be soon discovered. Also, she hoped David or the others would be unharmed and wouldn't discover that Scott isn't on his own self.

She didn't have one minute to lose, it was her final fight and she was going to win everything over. Scott/Elaine smiled as she knew where Daisy, Shelby and the baby had taken refuge: to Ezra's house. She clicked his fingers and disappeared, ready to fight them for the last time…

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N²: So, how was it? I'm not quite pleased with this chap and had a lot of difficulties to finish it… In fact, I'm glad I finally succeeded in ending it this way. Hope you like it though, I don't like to disappoint. I just hope it wasn't too confusing…

Please R&R! It's the only way to make this story lasting.


	12. Chapter 12

**IN A LAND, FAR AWAY**

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is the chapter 12 and also last one of this far stretched story. I hope you'll like it. **

Time and Place: Another time, another world.

Summary: Scott and Juliet are respectively prince and princess and are forced by their parents to marry each other. But they aren't in love with each other…

Rating: T/M. It depends of the chapters. It will probably have some violence and sexual content in some chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my mind! Also, this story is completely AU. The owner of the song _I could not ask for more_ is Edwin Mc Cain.

Characters: All of the cliffhangers and their family, Peter and Sophie, maybe some OC. Elaine is still evil but in another style…means no raping or seducing Scott. Walt is just as disgusting as in the show… Oh, and Susan, Scott's mother was nearly killed several years ago…

-----

Thanks to the reviewers:

Queen of Shadows: Now, you don't need to wait to know what happens! Your wish is granted! Enjoy reading!

Ghostwriter: Here's the new chap. That was quick, uh? Anyway, hope you like it and would like to read another story of yours…

Keke1: Glad to know you find my story that interesting! I hope you'll like this chapter too. When are you going to update your story? (I hope soon! You're one of the best writers on this board! It's just too sad you don't find the time to write more!)

* * *

----- 

**Here is the new chap, for you all…**

-----

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Destiny

"**_T_**his is the end now. You don't have anything to do. Either you kill the two of us, or you let me reign." Elaine/Scott said with a dark smile. Shelby had pinned her against the wall and she couldn't move anymore.

"Shelby she's too dangerous to be kept alive. You must kill her." Ezra said as Daisy walked down the hallway with Yellow asleep in her arms. But Shelby wasn't paying any attention. "Shelby Merrick, are you even listening to me?"

"Look I'm going to save him, whether you like it or not, but he needs me, Elaine hasn't taken him fully. I can feel it"

"Did you see what _he_ did to the soldiers that were guarding my house, to the horse that was tied outside, what she can do to others? He's gone, he's not coming back and you have to accept it and kill the body." Ezra was telling Shelby. She stopped in the middle of the hall and grabbed him by the throat and shoved him to the wall with a violence anybody had ever witnessed, not even Daisy.

"I'm sick of you telling me what I can and can't do. I've had it. Scott still can be saved. He's fighting her."

"Okay, break it up." Daisy went between the two, trying to separate them. "We aren't going to do anything if we fight like this." Shelby's grip loosened and Ezra was able to breathe again. Then the group heard a noise coming and a woman appeared. It was Susan, accompanied of a group of Wise men.

"How did you find us?" Shelby asked her soon to be mother in law, who only gave her a small smile to let her know she had everything in good hands. Shelby watched as Susan approached her son and slapped him in the face.

"Elaine, you won't go away with this. Give me back my son!"

"Why should I? What do I win if I do so?"

"Don't you think you did enough? First trying to kill me, then killing Martin and everyone who was in your way? Don't you have any remorse?"

"I'm not like you, humans. I don't have those feelings. They weaken you."

"But you are Human."

"I will not leave Scott's body."

"Well, then…we have no other choice than killing the both of you!" Susan said then saw a look in her son's eyes. Scott was fighting to talk.

"Do it Mom!" He whimpered. Shelby broke out into tears and ran to him. "Shelby, I'm sorry I wasn't that good enough." Scott began then watched as Daisy approached him, Yellow in her arms. "Yellow…let me kiss her a last time please, Shelby." Scott asked, forcefully pushing Elaine's spirit away. "Just a last time?"

"Scott I can't do that." Shelby replied still crying. She took his face between her hands and kissed him one last time. His mouth tasted salt and blood mixed but it was still the sweetest she had ever tasted. "Gods I love you, so much." She said then looked at him right in the eye before stabbing him once, then twice. Scott and Elaine's voices both screamed in agony and Yellow awoke and began to cry. She knew something had happened to her father. Blood began to flow out of Scott's abdomen and Shelby closed her eyes. Their deaths were almost immediate. It was too painful for her. She could feel Scott's spirit already hanging in the air. She knew he was dead. _Please forgive me and never look back at the past._ Scott sent mentally to Shelby.

_

* * *

Shelby…Shelby, please help me coming back _

Shelby woke up to the sound of the voice, and then realized it was Scott's. But Scott was dead since almost a week. She refused to believe there was still a chance. She knew it would only make her hopes fall. And she felt so guilty that she couldn't think of him without regretting her act. She got out of bed and walked to Yellow's crib. Her young baby was sleeping peacefully, sucking her thumb. Shelby placed a hand on her cheek gently stroking it then felt a cold wind hit her low backed nightdress… Scott's spirit invaded her and she let him rock her body.

_Shelby…let me in; allow your eyes to see me _

It said. Shelby turned around and saw nothing else than what was usually in her bedroom: a bed, two chairs, a huge sideboard, and a mirror. She hugged herself tightly then turned to her daughter. Yellow wasn't in her bed anymore. Shelby panicked until she noticed a shadow at the very back of the room. She walked towards it like a magnet and stopped a few centimetres away from the tall person.

_I love you Shelby_

Scott's translucent head turned to look at the woman he loved. The mother of his daughter. He still wasn't completely healed and parts of his body were still missing. But it wouldn't be late before he found back his whole old body. For the moment, it was like he had no skin, no corporal covering. He was similar to a phantom except he wasn't one. Shelby covered her mouth with her hand, a tiny cry escaping from her mouth. They both stood up, not moving an inch.

_Our love is our strength_

Scott closed his eyes and took a step ahead, handing Yellow back to Shelby. He grabbed Shelby's left hand in his and let her see what he just had. What could be her future if he hadn't fight in heaven to come back to her and their daughter?

-------------------------

Years Later

Yellow ran away from her mother's grip and laughed as this one started chasing her through the fields. Shelby noticed her eight year old daughter was as skilled as herself and smiled inside. She tried to laugh back but couldn't. It was today the eighth anniversary of Scott's death and everybody in the Kingdom was partying. Scott was dead for their freedom. He was considered as a hero by every people. Yellow stopped in front of her father's grave and knelt, crossing her fingers in front of her face. She would have loved to know him. Her mother always related stories of the Great Prince Scott to every person who wanted to hear it but Yellow felt like she didn't really knew him. She intensely looked down at the painting Princess Juliet had made of her father and waited for her mother to join her. "Mommy, why dad couldn't go back?"

"Yellow, your father wasn't like us. He didn't have any powers. He was just a simple man and that was what was exceptional. He risked his life for us, for our safety by going affronting Elaine. Of course you can think it was silly, but it was nothing but that. He was so courageous." Shelby said then felt a pain in her heart.

"Are you going to marry someone, one day?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked greatly astonished. It was completely out of question. Her heart belonged and would always go to Scott.

"Bray seems close."

"Bray is a friend and could never replace your father. You know what grandmother Susan told me once?" Shelby started then placed her daughter on her laps and hugged her, Yellow's back against her chest. Yellow shook her head, placing her tiny hands on top of her mother's. "Well, she told me that Destiny only brought one soulmate to another. Meaning that there is only one person that could correspond to me. And this person was your father." _But why separate us so soon, oh why?_ Shelby reasoned, tears streaming down her pretty but very sad face.

"Do you think you will meet him again?"

"In fact, I'm sure of it. I believe he's watching us right now, from the place he is staying, while waiting for us to join him." Shelby replied then kissed her daughter's head. "Do you want me to begin?"

"Yes please." Yellow answered then climbed out of her mother's arms, sitting next to her as this one looked at Scott's painting. Shelby placed a hand on top of Scott's handprint. It was a habit in the Kingdom to prepare graves and engrave the top with prints of the person.

"Scott Barringer, you don't know how much I miss you. Your daughter is growing and you're not here to see it. Gods, I…I know I promised you to never look back at the past but it is too hard. I wake up almost every night, searching for a sign you're still here but I'm deceived every moment of my life when I realize you've been gone, for good. I know I should not say that, but I would give my soul to the Evil to see you again, to touch your face…to kiss your full lips." Shelby sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Daisy… Daisy is still working on the formula I talked to you about. I'll be the one to say it. I know we're going against every force but didn't your death go against all reason also? I know you're probably happy and in peace where you are… I love you 'til the ends of times." Shelby finished then placed a white rose on the grave. She sniffed again and took her daughter's hand in hers. "Yellow? Tell something to your dad?" Yellow nodded, and then placed her small hand in Scott's handprint.

"Daddy, I love you through Mom and the others' eyes. And I would have loved to really know you. I love you. Please make us happy, come back! Mom's so sad without you by her side! I hear her crying at night because she misses you and when finally slumber comes; it's to dream of you."

-------------------------

"Would it really be like this?" Shelby asked, a tear escaping from her eye, still holding his hand.

"And I choose to show you one of the best moments." Scott replied smiling and bringing her hand to his mouth. He kissed it softly then placed it on his cheek. Shelby thought the sensations were weird since he wasn't completely looking like himself but she didn't dare saying anything. She delicately grazed his face with the tip of her fingers.

"Why did you come back? I heard that people didn't want to come back from heaven…" She asked, trying to change her mind.

"I had nothing there. People always are pretending, but I am positive they regret being dead. A week passed and I thought I would feel good. But I couldn't stop thinking of you, and Yellow, and mom. I never needed someone like I need you. You are my reason to live. My essence to feel." Scott said beautifully.

"What happened to your body?" She suddenly asked as she just couldn't help herself.

"Nothing. It's just that bodies are useless in the Higher World. Only spirit works."

"You won't stay like this, will you?"

"I thought you loved me for my personality?" He asked with a small tease.

"I do, but your body is a great part of you. And I love all of you." She said then hugged him tightly. Yellow woke up as she felt a heartbeat against her ear and looked up at her father. She had recognized him.

"Don't worry, I won't. The Supreme Mother told me it was a matter of minutes. Look, it has already started." He whispered, showing her his arms that were slowly transforming into skin. Shelby smiled then went to put Yellow back into her crib.

"Goodnight baby." She wished and joined Scott as he sat down on the bed. She leaned a little and kissed his lips as they were also looking like they used to be. Scott responded and pulled her to her feet. He swayed her in some dancing steps and she wrapped her arms tightly around his body, stopping their moves. "I love you." She said looking up into his blue eyes. She noticed they were floating in the air and knew it wasn't her actions, it was Scott. He had come back from the Higher World with a newfound strength and levitating powers.

"I love you too." He said then captured her lips again, feeling her relaxing in his arms. He led her to bed and fell backwards with her on top.

* * *

Two weddings and a christening… 

Juliet and Shelby both walked down the path, having bunch of flowers in their hands. Juliet was wearing a delicious mauve wedding dress with a veil that went to her feet, while Shelby was wearing white, as it was her first ceremonial wedding, with a long woof that was held by her two maids of honour: Jess and Daisy. Juliet had chosen Katherine as her maid of honour. Auggie was wearing nice light-coloured grey attire and Scott was dressed in white attire that fit him perfectly. Auggie had chosen Ezra as his best man and Scott had chosen David. Juliet reached Auggie and Shelby joined Scott, as this one held his hand out. The two couple were having a double wedding and people were coming from ends of the earth to see their unions. The minister smiled and the ceremony began. Juliet and Auggie approached the aisle and tied their hands together with a light magical string that promised eternal love. They repeated their vows after the minister had said them once and kissed as soon as they were proclaimed husband and wife. They walked down the aisle hand in hand and kissed again, smiled plastered on their joyous faces. A second musical theme began. Scott had picked it especially for his fiancé soon to be wife. It was a beautiful song of a famous vocalist of the Kingdom. Everyone in the castle already knew the song.

_Lying here with you _

_Listening to the rain _

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face _

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments _

_I'll remember all my life_

_I found all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more_

_Looking in your eyes _

_Seeing all I need _

_Everything you are is everything to me _

_These are the moments _

_I know heaven must exist _

_These are the moments I know all I need is this _

_I have all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more _

_I could not ask for more than this time together _

_I could not ask for more than this time with you _

_Every prayer has been answered _

_Every dream I have's come true _

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be _

_Here with you here with me _

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive _

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life _

_I've got all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more _

_Chorus _

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more _

_I could not ask for more_

Shelby wiped tears of happiness off of her face and smiled brightly. Her soon to be husband was standing right next to her, clutching her hand tightly. He was nervous. Shelby sent him smothering feelings and he calmed down, ready to face the minister. They both heard him carefully then repeated the vows. As the big question was finally asked to Shelby, Susan held her breath in apprehension even if she knew there was no doubt she would say 'yes'.

"Yes, I do." Everyone clasped and Scott kissed her even before the minister could introduce them as husband and wife. They had both grins on their face and were happy like they never had been.

* * *

Eight Years Later 

Scott chased a very pregnant Shelby, and his two young daughters Yellow and Amber through the crown hearing giggles escaping from their mouths. He laughed to himself as he turned to see Shelby hidden behind a tree. He discreetly walked to the chestnut tree and grabbed his wife from behind. Shelby welcomed the hug and turned in his arms, smiling brightly at her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. They both heard young girls' giggles and turned around amused, seeing their two daughters grinning at them. Shelby unwrapped herself from his comfortable arms and clasped her two young blonde children in her arms. She kissed each one's top of head and smiled down at them. Yellow put her arms around her mother's tummy, trying to find out any sound of her baby sibling who she knew will be another girl. The family heard commotion and saw Daisy, David and their six year old boy coming over. Today, Scott was making a party for the celebration of the Eight Years of Peace in the Kingdom. The life of almost each citizen was prosperous and good, though some of them were still guided by The Darkness…or the Malefic Witch who in the past was known as Elaine. But Scott, Shelby, Daisy and all the others that had participated to the fight knew that they weren't in danger anymore. Shelby was the strongest being of the World and Daisy was the wiser. They had no fear to have.

_**The End **_

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers that made me continue and finish this story: 

**Queen of Shadows**

**2008ccampbell**

**Ghostwriter**

**ShalBrenfan**

**keke1**

**mary-023**

**FrostySnake**

**ScottandShelby4Ever**

**Emer**

**GothicShelby**

**Miss Sassy**

**Adia**

**Jean**

I hope I didn't forget someone…

And also thanks to the ones who read my story but didn't review though.

-----

Please Review for this chapter, even if it's the last one.

Love,

**Linkie.**


End file.
